Life is a Beach
by djinni14
Summary: This is a continuation of my "Just a little Help" story. You really, really need to read it first or you will not understand this story. Please note the Sci-fi tag. If Sci-fi is not to your liking i would suggest that you not read it. This takes place a number of years after the Epilogue chapter from the previous story. - DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**CH1**

"Hey Babe can you hurry it up some? We still have to pick up Don and have you drop us off at the Base." Tom calls out to his wife.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." As L comes into view trying mightily to get her pants buttoned. "My damn pants don't fit anymore." L complains.

Tom just chuckles. "You knew two months ago that you were going to have to go shopping for some new clothes."

"I know. I was just hoping these would last a little longer is all. They are my favorites." L isn't really mad. And she knows she is big on procrastinating. And going shopping for maternity clothes is just not high on her list of things to do.

"You talk to your sister this morning?" Tom is curious.

"Kind of. Mostly what I heard was a lot of yawning." L informs him.

"Oh, and did a certain little someone keep her up all night?" Tom is not surprised and not looking forward to being in the same boat in a few months. Ok, that's wrong. He is looking forward to being a dad. Just not the losing sleep part.

"Yea, seems a certain someone wanted to be fed every few hours all night long. And if he wasn't crying he was pooping and peeing." L informs him.

"And to think we get to join them in the land of 'Misery' in a few months." Tom is joking and it earns him a playful swat to his chest from L.

"And it'll be my misery as I have to get up and feed him and change him. Unless you somehow manage to grow breasts. Not to worry though. I'm sure my mood swings and late night cravings will keep you up all night long between now and then." L is reminding him of his pain to come.

"That and my sudden need to hurl as I watch you eat M&M's wrapped in sliced pickles coated in hot sauce." Tom remembers the story his brother told him about Jenn.

"I eat that and I'm going to hurl with you. I still don't know how she got that to stay down? The smell alone made my nose bleed." L agrees.

Tom can only laugh. "Keys, purse, shopping list?" He asks.

L jiggles the keys in her hand. Shows him her purse and kisses his cheek about the shopping list.

They didn't have to drive far since Jenn and Don only live 2 houses over on the same street. Tom hopped out of the car and rang the door bell.

"That'll be Tom and L, I have to go Hun." As he stops to kiss Jenn and the baby in her arms that she is feeding.

"You be careful. I look terrible in black." Jenn reminds him.

"It's just a milk run. High speed run out to some asteroids. Blow up a few and a high speed run back. Simple" Don reminds her, again!

"I'm still going to worry. Space is unforgiving you know." Jenn is proud of the work her husband does. Just wishes it was a little safer is all.

"We'll be fine. These two are the newest B version. Everyone else is still stuck with the A version. Nothing to worry about. I'll be back for dinner tomorrow. … You be nice to mommy." As he kisses the top of the baby's head that is presently attached to his wife's nipple, and heads out the door.

The drive to the base entrance is mostly made up of baby talk. As in real baby talk. What little Alex has done since getting home from the hospital only a couple of days ago. That and the fact that there are no more M&M's, pickles or hot sauce in the house.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball." Don is teasing Tom. "You just wait, Emily will think of something obnoxious and smelly to eat in the middle of the night."

L takes exception to this comment. "I will not! She may be my sister but that doesn't mean I have her taste buds. Or lack thereof." L is offended.

"$50 says you find something just as obnoxious before delivery." Don is willing to put his money where his mouth is.

"You are on fly boy. That should be enough to help get the stroller I'm looking at getting." L tells him.

Don just laughs and gets out of the car and heads for the gate. Tom leans over and kisses his wife. "I will see you for dinner tomorrow."

"You just see that you do. I'm not raising this baby all by myself." L counters.

This gets L another kiss and Tom exits the car and joins his brother.

The briefing for the flight was simple. A high speed run out to the asteroid belt, fire a single missile at an asteroid to test the new targeting system and a high speed run back to Earth. Each ship will be fully loaded out and topped off with fuel. Everything will be recorded so they can review the data later.

After this high speed sprint and analyze the data they will arrange for a long term high speed cruise around the system in a few days.

This will help them analyze the new engines in the B version as opposed to those still in the A version.

It was also part of a test of the newer flight suit. They had incorporated improvements similar to the targeting system used in the old Apache Helicopter targeting system. It required you to look down at your instrument panel as often. Which was the main problem with the A version.

They had tried this new suit with the A version, however there was so much solar dust that the software was having difficulty on selecting targets. So they had dropped it for the earlier A version.

Preflight had been completed and they were breaking orbit. Being brothers is part of what made this pair so good. Although it didn't hurt that they really were good. And they may be brothers, but out here the talk was all serious.

They were sending back their opinions of the ship and the suit to go along with the flight data that was already being recorded.

The high speed out had shown it wasn't quite the gas hog that the engineers thought it was. Not that it wasn't burning up fuel, it was. Just not quite as fast as they had anticipated.

Tom was all set to line up an asteroid and turn it into space dust when Don came on and told him to hold.

"You see what I see?" Don was all business. But he knew his brother and something in his voice caught his attention.

Scanning over everything Tom finally spotted the two dots moving fast. "I do now. Better tell base."

"Everett this is Whisper flight, I have two bogies inbound from outside. Are there any other scheduled flights tests taking place?" Don calls in.

"Hold one Whisper. …. Negative Whisper. You two are all that should be out there."

"I don't like this bro." Tom is telling his brother.

"Let's find a rock and go silent." Don offers.

"Right behind you."

They each settle in next to an asteroid and shut down all emissions. And watch as the bogies fly over them on their way towards Earth.

With the radios down, they are both talking to themselves and the language is not pretty.

It was a flight of four. Not two. The second pair was tucked in nice and neat behind and a little under the front two. Worse, they both knew from Uncle Rick and Lucile just who was flying them.

**Honji Sinhindrea!**

Don was powering up with Tom only a fraction of a second behind him.

"Everett this is Whisper one, we have four enemy bandits inbound towards Earth. We are engaging. Request additional ships for support." Don calls out as soon as power is up.

"Say again Whisper one. What enemy bandits?"

Don knows he can't tell them. And even if he did it would take too long to explain. However his brother is a little quicker than he is.

"Everett this is Whisper two. I'm taking enemy fire. I'm going evasive. Request immediate support." Tom calls out. It's only a white lie, since both of them are going to actually be in combat soon.

They both push their engines to full and are coming up on the four fast. Since the laser's have a better range and the missiles are meant for in close they both wait until they are in missile range and then fire their lasers and have the first missile off on the other two.

The new targeting systems on the suit seemed to be working out nicely. The Pulse Lasers are locked on and fire while the missiles have tone and are launched.

The new Pulse Lasers make quick work of the first two and find something vital and explode nicely. Then everything goes straight to hell.

"Son of a bitch. How did he do that?" Don is now talking. These two already knew who they were going after without having to communicate. Which is good when you are trying to sneak up on someone.

His second target had suddenly turned on a dime and was rocketing back their way. Their missiles had no chance of making the turn and just went out past them on a ballistic trajectory.

Don had reached a conclusion. "Punch it Chewie!" However Tom had already come to the same conclusion. They were never going to out turn these guys. Maybe they had more speed and could do strafing runs on them.

The enemy had started firing on them, however due to the speed of the closure rate, Tom and Don were already past them when they started. Problem was it took them a long time to turn around. And when they did they were going head on with them again.

They both fired their pulse lasers from long range and watched as the enemy with superior maneuvering capability dance out of the way. As they got closer they went to maximum speed and caught them off guard again.

However they had a little trick of their own. They both fired their rear facing missiles as they passed. The two enemy had again turned on a dime but one of them was too slow to counter the missiles. He blew up into a very nice number of little pieces.

However Tom and Don were just getting a surprise of their own. Enemy fire from a different direction suddenly reached out and clipped Tom's ship.

"I'm hit. I've got an overload." As Tom's ship veered off out of Don's visual sight.

They have both gotten stupid and had done a rookie mistake. They were too fixated on the enemy they had and were not watching out if they had friends.

Don could now see two more come flying in at high speed and pass them by. He could also see Tom's ship for a little bit before it disappeared.

"**TOM!"** Don had cried out. Tom was gone. "Bastards you are soooo going to pay for that!" Problem was it was three against one now and they were far more maneuverable. "Where the hell is my help?"

Just as he was thinking it the latest two, one of which had made Tom disappear. "Hey boss, you call for help?" And a flight of six suddenly showed on his display.

"I've got one left. We have to get him. And be careful they can literally turn on a dime. Do high speed runs only." Don informs them.

It was now seven against one and he went down without much trouble.

Don was about to ask everyone slow down and do a search for Tom when he got a new contact. It was just clearing the asteroid belt and it was a lot bigger.

"Form up I've got a new contact." Don tells the rest of the flight.

As they get closer. "What the hell is that?"

"Cut the chatter. Target the rear quarter and put everything you can into it. Let's go children, it's time to play."

Don is faster than the A's but he is not leaving his wingman behind, or his flight. They fight together.

Don does however get the first shot off since his pulse lasers have a longer range. They make a high speed pass and hit his target of choice on one side and sweep around and hit it from the other.

Just as they are finishing their turn for another pass, the target blows up in its own mini version of a super nova.

"Ok, nice work. Now everyone slow down and help me look for Whisper two." Don directs.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

Kate woke in an empty bed, and from the coolness of the sheets it had been that way for some time. She also woke up to the sound of laughter however. Getting out of bed she went in search of the noise.

Reaching Josh's door she found Rick all over him. Seems the 'Tickle Monster' had been let lose, again.

In between laughs one could just barely make out, "Help ….me." With his brother Will standing off to one side laughing at his brother as his father was making monster noises. Rick would stop for a second, rumble some incoherent nonsense and dive right back in again.

"So you are just going to stand there and watch as your brother is assaulted?" Kate asks at the doorway. And Will only just nods his head while still laughing.

Kate however has decided that Josh has had enough and that it was time for some payback.

Rick however has spotted his wife as she slowly makes her way towards the bed he has Josh pinned to and is mercilessly tickling him on. "KATE?" Rick questions. As he has seen that look before. "KATE?" As Rick stops his assault of Josh and is now in full retreat.

As Kate jumps on the bed and makes her own 'Monster Sounds' and begins her assault of her husband.

Having no problem of finding just the right spot and has Rick laughing in no time.

"KATE!" Laugh, …. Laugh, ….. laugh. "KATE!" As Rick rolls around the bed trying to get away.

"Get him mom!" Josh is happy for the sudden turn of events.

"You two going to help or just stand there?" Kate questions her sons. And both boys are soon all over their dad.

Rick just screams and is soon laughing again. Not that his sons are any good at this, they're not. But his wife does however know just where to apply the proper amount of pressure.

Finally having all he can take. "Cheese burgers! …. Laugh, laugh. … Cheese burgers!" Rick finally gets out.

Kate ends her assault. Her sons however only slow down a little. "BOYS! Your father said the magic word. You know the rules."

"Aaww." They do however stop. And it gives Rick a chance to get air in his lungs and slow his heart rate a little.

"So not fair Kate. So not fair." Rick finally breaths out.

"It seemed perfectly fair to me. Husband of mine.

Now I'm going to go start breakfast. I expect to find three freshly washed handsome men at the counter." Kate tells them as she turns to leave. "With their teeth brushed." Kate adds at the doorway.

Dejected sounding "Yes mom" Comes from her sons.

"As you wish PROFESSOR" Comes from Rick.

"And you better be clean from head to toe or I'll flunk the lot of you." Kate calls from the hallway.

"Into the shower boys. You know what happens when mom gives out demerits." Rick reminds them. And Rick heads for his own shower.

Up at the breakfast bar. "Show me your hands." Kate commands.

Josh puts his hands out and Kate looks them over lightly and places his breakfast plate down in front of him. And does the same for Will.

Rick however already has his hands out and Kate takes them in hers and looks them over closely. A great deal more closely than she did the boys.

And Rick takes one of her hands and lifts it while at the same time bending down a little and lightly kisses her hand. "I think there is an apple in the refrigerator with your name written all over it, PROFESSOR." Rick tells her.

"Why thank you Mr. Crystal. That is very thoughtful of you." As Kate plays along. And she slides his breakfast plate onto the counter.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then we can leave for our last vacation before the boys start school next week." Kate tells them as she walks around and heads for the stairs.

"Yes Professor." All three say in unison.

Kate just gives them one of her now patented glares. Then smiles and heads down the stairs.

A little later after a short taxi ride, since they had to Transmat into a place a little far away. And with a week's worth of luggage. They were at the desk of Regency Yacht Vacations, Caribbean Luxury Yacht Charters.

They had selected La Manguita . 60 feet long, 24 foot beam, 4.5 foot draft, sleeps 6, crew of 2, built in 2013, 1 king size bed, 1 queen size bed, 1 twin cabin, VCR/DVD, Stereo, board games, deck shower, Bimini, BBQ, ice maker, Dinghy with 40 Hp, snorkel gear, tube, 2 man kayak, float mats, and swim platform.  
**Crew Profile**

CAPTAIN: JAMIE HARRIS - 41 years old - English

Having grown up landlocked, Jamie found his love of the ocean when he was in his late teens and started surfing. Since then, Jamie has been travelling the world and working his way as a qualified PADI scuba instructor, dive guide and yacht captain since 1997. He has sailed and dived in Thailand, Australia, Turkey and the Caribbean/Bahamas. Jamie is outgoing, diligent and has a wickedly subtle sense of humor.

He has a way with people, that immediately puts one at ease. Creating fabulous sunset cocktails and offering up stories of adventures on the high seas, Jamie will enthrall his guests aboard La Manguita. With almost 20 years above and below the water Jamie has developed a vast knowledge of everything to do with boating, fishing and diving and is happy to share his knowledge.

CHEF /MATE: TAVIA PRETORIUS - 28 years old - South African

Tavia grew up in a family that spent a lot of time on the water, fishing, shrimping and living off the sea. As a young girl she went out boating with her Dad and was filleting fish and cleaning shrimp before she hit her teens. It was no wonder that Tavia went on to become a qualified PADI dive instructor and a chef of note. Tavia has a passion for the artistry of food and every meal she prepares is more remarkable than the last. She has been chartering for some years and has catered for up to 30 people on a weekly basis.

To add to her many talents, Tavia is also an accomplished free diver boasting depths of up to 130 feet. She, one day, hopes to complete and obtain the world championship for her home country of South Africa. Having chartered extensively in the islands Tavia's knowledge of the local flora and fauna is vast and she is a mind of information.

Part of the reason for this particular vacation was because of Josh. He was turning out to be a human fish. Keeping him out of the water had turned into a full time job. And since their house still did not have a pool, only because there was no space for one, they were forced to take him to a swim complex.

**Asser Levy Rec Center**

**Address:** East 23rd Street and FDR Drive

**Phone:** 212-447-2020

**Getting There:** 6 train to 23rd St. and walk east or transfer to the M23 crosstown bus to FDR Drive.

**Pool Type:** Indoor and outdoor pools available

**Cost:** The 2 outdoor pools are free. Membership for the indoor pool (and other recreation center benefits) is $50/year for adults, $10/year for seniors, and free for kids and teens under 18.

**Hours:** Recreation center hours are Mon-Fri 6:30 a.m. to 9:30 p.m.; Sat. and Sun. 8 a.m. to 4:45 p.m. Outdoor pool hours are 11:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m., and 4:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m.

**Overview:** The indoor pool is beautiful, featuring a fountain and skylights. The outdoor pools, open July through Labor Day, is clean and serviceable. Asser Levy also has basketball courts, a playground and an Arts and Crafts room. And it's fun to say "Asser Levy."

The other reason was because Kate wanted to drive Rick crazy. She had two new swimsuits (bikinis actually) and she wanted Rick to see her in them all week long. She knew she was going to pay for the teasing later, but that was all part of the fun.

Unfortunately her plan was backfiring just a little. Rick after a couple of days of seeing Kate in one of her new suits Rick had decided that two could play this game. He had started stroking various parts of Kate causing goosebumps all across her skin.

The trip itself has been amazing. With just a 4.5 foot draft they could go places that a lot of the bigger ships couldn't. Ok, so it didn't have a helicopter pad, or a hot tub however they were going places that those ships had to use a dingy to get to. And for a family that just wanted to swim and explore, it was the perfect ship for them. Rick had even wondered if he should buy one just like it. However Kate had made the point that they live in New York City. If they lived out here she would be all for it. But they would be hard pressed to get out here to use it even once a year.

So they spent their money continuing to build for their continued future and the future of their children.

La Grande Vigie is a beautiful Caribbean-style villa featuring panoramic views of Oyster Pond Harbor, French and Dutch St. Maarten, and neighboring islands. Set on 1/2 acre of walled, landscaped property, with a total of six bedrooms and luxury space for entertaining. The house is built around a free-form pool surrounded by large terraces and a swim-up bar.

La Grande Vigie is spacious enough for entertaining family and friends, while offering discrete privacy for personal vacations. With its all natural marble floors, rain-catching roof, and Caribbean coral garden walls, the atmosphere at La Grande Vigie is one of true elegance. La Grande Vigie features a formal living and dining room, four bedrooms with private baths, fully equipped kitchen and an in-law apartment with two bedrooms, kitchen and baths. This property has had significant upgrades in 2011, 2012 and 2013.

La Grande Vigie - Villa and Inlaw Apartment

Bedrooms: 6  
Bathrooms: 7  
Pool: Yes  
Air Conditioning: Split  
Building Size (Sq FT): 4880  
Building Size (M2): 453.35  
Lot Size (Acres): 0.521911  
Lot Size (M2): 2113  
Year Built: 1989  
Property Upgrades: 2011, 2012, 2013  
Hurricane Shutters: Yes  
Views:Ocean, French St. Maarten, Dutch St. Maarten  
Furnished: Fully

They had done a lot of looking using the La Manguita as a base for their shopping trips. They had decided on taking a chance on their latest purchase.

Tobago: 5 acres of prime land conveniently located in the capital Scarborough, with permission for commercial & residential development. The land is set alongside the Claude Noel Highway with all amenities close by. It has great transport links to the Shopping Mall and Airport. This highly desirable land is attractively priced for a quick sale. The best flat land Tobago has to offer.

• A further 4 acres adjoining the site is available for sale.  
• Flat land located in Scarborough, the capital of Tobago.  
• Options for commercial or exclusive residential gated Development.  
• One acre plots available.  
• North-west of the beautiful Black rock beach  
• Less than 5 minutes' drive from Tourist Port & Harbor  
• Less than ten minutes' drive to Golf Course & Country Club  
• Fifteen minutes' drive to airport

Tobago & Scarborough  
A popular destination for tourists. Tobago has many beautiful unspoilt beaches with golden sand and pristine coral reefs. Attractions include turtle watching, scuba diving, fishing, sea bathing and visiting historical forts.

Many international flights go direct to Tobago.

However they also wanted to own a business, not just a future or even possible future residence. For this reason they had selected.

Restaurant space of former "Catherine's Cafe", the most noted French Bistro in English Harbor, is going for sale based on a 5 + 5 years renewable, with monthly rent of $3,000-$3,500 monthly. This year, it was awarded the * 2013 Trip Advisor Certificate of Excellence * Antigua and Barbuda's economy is 80% based on tourism. English Harbor is the most noted area of the island in regards to the Yachting industry. Every year motor yachts to sailing yachts approach these waters to enjoy the tranquility and gems of the island. That being said, the market of clients revolves around tourists who come for vacation, yacht owners and those who work in the industry. This restaurant is located at the heart of the Yachting District, in English Harbor, facing Nelsons Dockyard, exposed to this clientele directly. I recommend, do some research on Sailing week, English Harbor and Antigua and Barbuda in general before you go any further. The restaurant is located at Antigua Slipway, family owned boat yard and marina. The offer includes tables, chairs, and full commercial kitchen supplies, cutlery etc... "Turn Key" operation. Please note that the pictures you see on the website, are of the former restaurant. The name "Catherine's Cafe" is not for sale, only the restaurant structure. Serious enquiries only.

Then they found something on their final day out before spending the next day getting back to where they started and go home, and just couldn't resist it. It stretched their funds a lot and they had to hope Kate's job as a Criminal Justice Professor at St. Johns University that she had recently been accepted at worked out for them. She had to start school only a few days after the boys started their school. The University didn't start classes for another almost two weeks, but the teachers had to get started early.

Beautiful Restored 18th Century Landhouse

This is a fully restored 18th century monumental landhouse.  
set on almost 3000 m2 land with a large swimming pool and tropical garden. The house has 6 large suites between 45 and 65 m2 all with bathrooms, each room is different in style and shape. On the ground floor in the center there is a big living area of 65m2. In the back there are 2 buildings each with their own bathroom. One of the buildings has got a small kitchen. There is also a big kitchen in the back fully equipped.  
All the rooms have internet cables and cable TV.

They had plans on making a few upgrades and turning it into a Bed & Breakfast.

All of these were added to the purchases that they had made years before when they were living their lives while raising the girls.

Belize - Ocean Access Marina Development Opportunity

A unique opportunity to acquire a 21+/- acre mixed use commercial marina site, bordering the Caribbean Sea, just outside of Belize City, Belize, Central America.

This Commercial, mixed use marina property has almost unlimited potential in a variety of ways:

On-site is an existing Commercial Entertainment Complex (which can be sub-divided or purchased separately), with over 40, of structures, including, 9..

There are 35 slips in the marina (for vessels up to about 120'), which currently houses the cruise ship passenger ferry fleet and also includes haul-out slip with travel lift, boat ramp and several buildings.

In addition, there is a new 4,. 3 condo building (1 per floor), with room to build up to 20 more free standing buildings (single family, condos, townhouses, or drystack storage ) on approx. 4 acres of land. Plus there is an additional 3.5 acre plot of land on the other side of the main road, which also has a waterfront canal with access to the ocean.

There is a great amount of flexibility for a new owner to divide the property, expand on one of the current income streams or alter the existing mix of businesses. This is one of the few marinas in the country and the only one with any haul-out capacity. With the Eastern Caribbean becoming more crowded and more expensive, the Western Caribbean is the next logical choice for cruising yachtsmen who wish to explore some of the most pristine areas left in the Caribbean!

Prior to those purchases they had chosen a somewhat remote but still close to a large town, a hotel with a lot of amenities. It was small and not one of those 200 room hotels that could only be built by a large company that specialized in those kinds of places.

Stunning Beach Villa/Hotel 7 View

It is a STUNNIG 7 Bedroom in front of the Ocean, Its Caribbean style, with concrete roof covered in straw and spectacular circular glass front wall window with spectacular sea view of 180 degrees.

Is composed of a Penthouse with 4 bedrooms on the upper floor ,  
then 1 Suite which has 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a Suite 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom on the ground floor each with private entrance and private terrace.  
All the Units have separate entrance; do not have anything in common, totally private.

The Beach Front is private and fenced and exclusive ownership, has palapa with lounge, sun beds, beach chairs loungers and beach umbrellas typical of Mexico.

1250 square meters of land with 6 parking place into the property + additional covered parking.

400 M2 square meters of the house.

Septic tank,

Waste water treatment plant,

Water filtration and purification system,

Irrigation system.

House for the employee with an adjoining room and laundry machine.

WI FI installed

SKY installed

Air conditions placed wherever

Exclusive entrance gate with Covered Palapa

BBQ grill with relaxing space Under the Palapa with swings and benches

Sole owner.

There are too many amenities to list here, but the property comes completely furnished and is a complete turn-key operation with all equipment included to insure immediate guest occupancy.

Distance to Towns.

Is only Twenty minutes south of the world-class night life of Cancun, and fifteen minutes north of the center of the burgeoning Playa del Carmen sits Playa Secreto.  
It is the most peaceful of beaches on the entire Riviera Maya, dotted with a handful of villas. And on the most beautiful stretch sits Casa Chanty.

All of this had been added to their very first property purchase in the Caribbean area. They have owned this property for years now. They had plans to leave it undeveloped and leave it for their children to expand on and enjoy.

Resort Hotel,Golf,Casino,St. Lucia 41cent Sq. Ft.

500 acres of prime Ocean front land is available  
on the Virgin North East coast of the beautifull Tropical Paradise Island of Saint Lucia.  
This Estate was originally an old sugar cane plantation.  
There are still several ancient buildings as seen on our web  
site. It has a lot of character and would be unique for  
a upmarket Casino, Golf, Spa,Eco, Nature Resort.  
Licenses and extensive tax holliday among a number of attractive concessions will be granted.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

For the record Josh and Will are not ex-boyfriends in this story like they are in the TV Series. Those two men do not exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first home they ever purchased was outside of NYC and they went there at least twice a year for one month at a time.

**Magnificent, custom crafted whitefish lake home. over 100 feet of frontage with unparalleled views down the length of whitefish lake. quality & thoughtful design throughout the home including special touches such as granite counter tops, custom rock work, copper sinks, outdoor fireplaces and more. the great room hosts two enormous rock fireplaces with native chief cliff rock work**

**Bedrooms**: 5.00

**Baths**: 5.00

**Square Feet**: 5,539

**Basement**:  
- Crawl Space

**Year/Age**: 2004

**Garage**: Attached Double

**County**: Flathead

**Lot Size**: 0.37

**Covenant**: No

**Bank Owned**: No

**Short Sale**: No

**Construction**:  
- Wood/Frame

**Style**:  
- 1.5-2 Stories

**HOA**: None

**Taxes**: $16,784 (as of 2012)

**Adjacent Owners**: Private

**Contingent**: No

**Utilities**:  
- Electric  
- High Speed Internet  
- Septic System  
- Telephone  
- Well

**Foundation**:  
- Poured Concrete

**HVAC**:  
- A/C Central Air  
- Propane  
- Wood

**Siding**: Wood

**Waterfront**: Whitefish Lake

**Waterfront Type**: Navigable

**Exterior Features**:  
- Deck  
- Dock  
- Landscaped

**Interior Features**:  
- Fireplace

**Surface Water**:  
- Lake(s)

**Trees**:  
- Partly Wooded

**Views**:  
- Lake(s)  
- Mountains  
- Trees

Their first commercial purchase outside of NYC had been a smaller resort/hotel that was still going strong even today.

Many springs flathead lake resort located at yellow bay on the east shore. family owned & operated with full bar & fine dining by patio overlooking the lake. conference facilities for weddings, reunions, etc. tasteful owners residence includes 2 bed, 2 bath, spacious kitchen & large deck. 12 fully furnished condos with lake views and fully equipped kitchens, & dock facilities. great opportunity!

**Utilities**:  
- Cable TV Available  
- Electric  
- High Speed Internet  
- Lake Water  
- Septic System  
- Telephone

**Foundation**:  
- Poured Concrete  
- Slab

**HVAC**:  
- A/C Wall Unit  
- Heat Pump

**Siding**: Wood

**Waterfront**: Flathead Lake

**Waterfront Type**: Frontage

**Surface Water**:  
- Lake(s)

**Improvements**:  
- Living Area in Bldg.  
- Loading Dock  
- Outside Storage  
- Security Lighting  
- Sprinkler System

**Condition**: Good

**Parking**: Paved

**Present Usage**: Food/Beverage,Lodging,Recreationa

Arriving back home. "Hey Lucile did you miss us?" Rick asks her.

Lucile shows herself next to Rick and Kate. "I always miss you when you leave. However I've had Jenn and L to keep me company for a few days while you were enjoying yourselves in the sun."

"The girls were over? How are they doing?" Kate is now interested.

"Jenn had her baby 'Alexander Jayden Douglas' at 1:26 am Friday. At 7 pounds, 7 ounces he is the light in Jenn's eye." Lucile informs her.

"Oh crap. She wasn't due for another week yet. And I missed it. She didn't even contact us while we were gone." Kate is sad she was not there for her daughter.

"She forbid me from contacting you. Said she wanted you to enjoy your final vacation before you started your new job." Lucile explains. "Plus Don was expected to be home during that time since his next flight test is scheduled for tomorrow."

"Is she home now Lucile?" Kate questions.

"She and the baby arrived at home four hours ago. She is at present feeding her son while sitting in a glider rocker in the nursery room." Lucile provides.

"Rick?" Kate asks.

"Go Kate. Just go before you have me and the boys crying." Rick tells her.

"I love you." And Kate opens a Transmat wall for her daughter's front door and steps thru.

"Come on boys let's get all these dirty clothes in the laundry room and a load in the washer. And then maybe some two on one basketball, what do you say?" Rick asks them.

The boys only last half an hour so Rick sends them to their room to relax for 30 minutes. At that time Rick puts the clothes into the dryer and starts another load and then heads up to the kitchen to figure out dinner.

"Hey boys you want to help with dinner? Otherwise you will be stuck eating what I decide on." Rick calls out.

The boys have left Rick on his own before and learned the hard way that if left to Rick he'll dream up something totally YUCKY. So they are in the kitchen in a flash.

"Ok boys what'll we try for? No taco shells. The lettuce is still good. Mushrooms and onions are still good. There are no fresh tomatoes, though we have some in a can. No potatoes. No milk either. No orange juice for breakfast tomorrow. No cheese." Rick runs off a short list.

"You need to go shopping dad." Will tells him.

"Your mom is still gone so you two get to come with me." Rick reminds them.

That killed having dad go shopping. They hated shopping! Any kind of shopping.

"Can we make burgers?" Josh asks.

"Well let's see, …. We have frozen hamburger and frozen buns. Mushrooms, onions, pickles in a jar, lettuce, frozen bacon, tomatoes in a can. I think we can make this work.

Will you go up and fire up the grill. Josh get the hamburger, buns and bacon out of the freezer for me and we can get started."

"Got it dad." And the boys split up.

Rick has the hamburger and the bacon in the microwave to thaw them on the defrost setting when Will comes back downstairs.

Will steps into the kitchen. "Let me guess, it's raining outside." Rick states looking at a wet son. Will just grins.

"Well go change and put the wet clothes in the laundry." And then a thought hits him. "Josh can you go see how much dry dog food we have? We need to pick up Guiness and Maggie from the kennel tomorrow." Rick asks him. They need a shopping trip tomorrow and needs to know if they need to add dog food to the list.

"You think they are ok dad?" Josh asks. He's been worried about them before they even left.

"I'm sure they are fine. The kennel would have contacted us if there was a problem. Now go look for me. Please." Rick tries to assure him. And Josh heads for the pantry to look.

Rick meantime has started cooking the bacon for the burgers.

Josh comes back carrying an almost empty bag of dog food. "I hope they're not hungry dad."

Great, they didn't have hardly anything to eat in the house and neither did the collies. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

They were going to need to split up tomorrow. Kate could go shopping for school supplies and some new clothes for the boys, while Rick went shopping to restore the state of their pantry.

Kate returns just as Rick is finishing the last of the burgers. "Hi guys." Kate is in a good mood.

"Hi mom, we're making burgers." Will states.

"Are you helping young man?" Kate questions while messing with his hair.

"We don't have any dog food mom." Josh answers for his brother, worried.

"Our panty is almost empty." Rick informs her.

"I'm amazed you didn't order in." Kate is surprised. And they all hear 'BUZZZ'.

"You want to finish here and I'll go check on laundry." Rick asks.

Getting a nob from Kate, Rick heads downstairs. "You two want to set the table." As Kate opens the refrigerator to look for something to drink.

Rick arrives and finds everyone at the table with his burger waiting for him.

"Sorry, all there is is water." Kate apologizes to Rick.

"I'll go shopping tomorrow. You want to get the school supplies and maybe some new clothes for the boys?" Rick asks Kate.

"I'll take Will, you can have Josh." Kate tells him. Offering to split the pain since she knows how much these two hate shopping.

"We can start in the morning and be done and meet here for lunch." Rick offers. Getting a simple "Hhhmm" from Kate.

The boys are done and start to leave. "Rinse your plate and glass and put them in the dishwasher." Kate tells them.

"Awww mom." They both whine.

"You two know the rules and the consequences if you don't." Kate reminds them.

"Yes mom." "Yes mom."

"May we go play?" They ask when done.

"Yes you may. Just don't leave the house." Kate tells them. Not that they can since only Rick and Kate presently have bracers. And they take off and head downstairs.

"How was Jenn and the baby?" Rick finally gets to ask Kate.

"She's fine. Just a little sore still. And he is so cute Rick." Kate tells him.

"Don't go getting any ideas Kate. Five children is enough." Rick gives her his opinion.

"You don't want another little one?" Kate teases, since she thinks five is enough also.

"You sure you want to risk trying to raise three boys at the same time?" Rick counters.

"Point taken." Kate admits.

"So what is his name?" Rick is curious. Since last he knew they had not decided.

"Alexander Jayden Douglas. 7 pounds, 7 ounces. He looks a lot like his father." Kate tells him.

"We need to go shopping. You know if they need anything?" Rick asks.

"They seem to have everything already. I'll ask but I think all they are likely to ask for is babysitting." Kate is convinced.

"And we'll do it gladly." Rick assures her. And Kate can just smile. He just gave her another reason why she loves him.

"If I'm going to go shopping I better start making that list." And Rick gets out his phone and starts making a list.

Kate meanwhile moves into the living room and starts looking for a movie to watch. Settling on 'OZ The Great and Powerful'.

Rick soon joins her and Kate snuggles in close, happy to be content with watching a movie and in her husband's arms.

Before the movie ended. "It's time the boys were in bed." Kate tells him.

"You find one and I'll find the other." Rick offers.

After getting the boys in bed for the night, they enter their bedroom and Rick closes and locks the door and grabs Kate and pushes her up against the door.

"You teased me all week with those strips of clothing you called a swimsuit." Rick tells her as he kisses her and starts removing her clothes.

Kate does nothing to stop him since she wants him too, and works at removing his clothes.

They do not make it the bed for a little time still, as Rick takes her right up against the bedroom door.

Only after this do they finally figure out how to make it to the bed where they continue what Rick started.

Come morning Rick is in the kitchen making breakfast, which isn't much since they need to go shopping badly.

"What's this dad?" Will is not impressed.

"Breakfast." Rick informs him.

"I'll just have cereal."

"We have none and no milk to go with it." Rick enlightens him.

"Pancakes?" He tries again. Getting a shake of Rick's head as a response.

"That's why you two are going shopping with your mom and me this morning." Rick informs them.

"NO!"

"Would you care to rephrase that answer?" Rick offers one time.

"We hate shopping."

"And I suppose you would prefer to starve to death first." Rick wonders.

"We can order in."

Rick just shakes his head. "Last chance." Rick tells them.

They remain silent hoping for mom to show up and get them out of this.

Kate finally walks up the stairs fresh out of the shower and dressed. "MOM!" The boys are happy to see her.

"Good morning boys, sleep well?" Kate asks. Then sees what is on the counter. "This is breakfast?" Kate asks her husband.

"It's all we have." Rick points out.

"We have got to go shopping." Kate tells them.

"Good you and dad can go shopping and we can stay here." Will states.

"Oh really? And who is going to be here to watch you?" Kate questions.

"Lucile can watch us." Will states, hopefully.

Turning to Rick. "How many chances have you given them so far?" Kate asks wondering just how close these two are.

Rick holds up two fingers.

"You two care to amend your response?" Kate asks with one of her patented glares.

With heads turned down to the floor. "Shopping." They both whisper in unison.

"That's what I thought. …. Will you are with me. We are going shopping for school supplies and maybe some new clothes for you and your brother. Josh you go with your father to the grocery store. This house is empty of food worth eating." Kate states as she looks at the sorry excuse for a breakfast sitting there that no one is going to touch.

"I want you two showered and dressed and back up here in one hour." Kate states with the obvious 'Or else', left off. Looking at her dads watch. "Starting, … now." And the boys are off at a run.

After they are out of sight. "We were spoiled with the girls. You know that." Rick states looking at his wife.

"Tell me about it." Kate states with a laugh. "And just when were you planning on taking a shower and getting dressed?" Kate finishes staring at her husband.

And looking like a deer in headlights, Rick comes out of the kitchen and kisses Kate on her cheek. "Now sounds good." And he heads off down the stairs.

With a smile on her face, her heart happy, a shake of her head and with a slight giggle. "MEN!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

Talking to each other as they go, Kate expands the grocery list and Rick approves or shoots down clothing choices for the boys.

Rick is home first and with Josh's help has everything up and in the kitchen and has him helping to put the dry goods in the pantry while Rick fills the large refrigerator/freezer.

"We are done!" Rick high fives with his son. "How about we go break the dogs out of jail?" Rick finishes.

Getting an enthusiastic nod of Josh's head. "Please?"

"I'll meet you at the car while I tell your mom." Rick offers. And Josh is off and down the stairs in a flash.

"Kate how are you doing?" Rick calls out.

"I've got one more outfit to pick out then pay for it all, then we will head home." Kate informs him.

"How's Will doing?" Rick asks hoping for the best.

Laughing a little. "About par for the course. How about you two?"

"We are home and have everything put away. We are headed to the kennel to break the dogs out of jail." Rick informs her.

With a very happy voice. "Oh yes please. I miss Guinness and Maggie." Kate would really like to have them home. "Will seems to agree." Kate adds.

Laughing. "We'll be back home with the dogs in about an hour." Rick tells her and heads for the garage.

Kate got home before Rick and Josh and was up in the kitchen making lunch, when she could hear dog nails on the stairs. "Guinness, Maggie." Kate called out. And the two came charging up the stairs and headed for Kate. Finally reaching her they went nuts, whining and whimpering while trying their best to get in close. All the time Kate is doing her best to pet and hug both at the same time.

Rick finally reaches the top of the stairs. "I see you are getting the treatment too." Rick is laughing.

"It is so good to see these two." Kate tells him with tears starting. They have been such a big help when the boys were younger. Maggie was six while Guinness (Rick's idea) was also six. They got them from a breeder and from the same litter. So they were really brother and sister. This seemed to make the breeder happy. Even more happy when she found out just how many Collies they had had before.

"Richard, Kate?" Lucile makes her presence known with her 3D projected image.

Kate and Rick are happy. "Tom and Don Douglas are in their ships out near the asteroid belt." Lucile informs them.

"They mentioned they had a test flight today earlier." Rick confirms.

"I'm monitoring communication between them and Everett. They are both presently in combat." Lucile looks sad.

"Combat? With who?" Kate is scared now and has stopped petting the dogs and is slowly standing.

"Scanning, …. They are in combat with six fighters of the, … **Honji Sinhindrea!" **As the look on Lucile's face is one of shock.

"That's ,... not, …. possible." Kate is shocked. How could they be here so soon?

"It is now four on two. Tom and Don have each eliminated one target each." Lucile informs them.

Neither Kate or Rick are talking however the look on Kate's face after learning they had each got one, was 'Go guys, go."

"One of the flight wings of the earlier A models have been launched. However it will be several minutes before they can reach them to help." Lucile provides.

"It is now three against two. Tom has managed to eliminate one more target." Lucile adds.

Suddenly the look on Lucile's face changes and tears are starting to form and her lower lip is trembling. "Tom's ship has been destroyed." Lucile whispers out. "It is now three against one." Lucile finishes.

And a now crying Kate. 'NO, …. No, ….. No?" With her hands over her mouth.

Rick moves over and wraps his arms around his wife. Tears are in his eyes too.

"The flight wing has arrived and it is now seven against one." Lucile provides. However Kate is not listening. All she can hear is the sound of her pregnant daughter crying.

"The flight wing has eliminated the final target." Lucile provides.

"Kate you need to go." Rick tells her. Getting a nod from Kate but she is not moving.

"OH NO!" Lucile sounds concerned. "I'm scanning the arrival of a **Honji Sinhindrea **carrier ship."

Kate is still crying and now Rick has stopped breathing. "The Evergreen?" Rick questions.

"They are on alert now. All power cores are now on-line." Lucile informs him. Rick knows if they plan on leaving a recall of everyone will go out soon.

"The flight wing has detected the carrier and is attacking." Lucile informs them. "Don is directing the attack correctly."

"The **Honji Sinhindrea **carrier has been destroyed." Lucile tells them. "No enemy long range communications detected. No other enemy targets detected." Lucile finishes.

"You need to go to L Kate. She is going to need you." Rick tells her while kissing her cheek. And walks her over toward the staircase down to the front door. "They boys and I will be right over after we pick up Jenn."

Kate just stares with an empty face into Rick's eyes. "L is going to need you. She is going to need all of us. Go Kate, go be mom. I'll be right behind you." Rick tells her.

Kate turns to her husband. "Please hurry." And Kate kisses him quickly and opens a Transmat wall to L's house.

Rick screams out. "Boys get up here, we have to go. NOW!"

The boys come running up the stairs. Their dad doesn't usually yell. "What's up dad?"

"We have to go see your sisters. Lucile, hold down the fort and watch over the dogs." Rick calls out.

Lucile appears next to him. "I'll be here if you need me Richard." Lucile assures him, still with tears in her eyes.

Rick opens a Transmat wall for his daughter Jenn's house and pushes the boys thru and follows close behind.

Rick steps thru and wastes no time. "Jennifer." He yells out. Watching his daughter step out from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. "Hi dad. Will, Josh. What are you guys doing here?"

"We have to get to your sister's house. Go get the baby and your baby bag, I'll make sure the kitchen is off." As Rick heads for the kitchen.

"What's going on dad?" Rick has never been this serious before unless it was serious.

"Just get the baby and bag Jenn. We don't have time. Please Jenn." As Rick cries out thru his tears the last part.

Jenn is now scared but goes and gets the baby who was for once sleeping. Puts Alex in the car carrier and grabs the bag and finds her dad and the boys at the front door. "Dad?" Worry in her voice.

Rick ignores her questions for the moment and opens a Transmat wall and pushes the boys thru, then invites his daughter to go next and follows behind her.

Jenn steps into a nightmare. Her sister is sobbing uncontrollably in her mother's arms who is crying with her. Turning on her dad who she figures is right behind her. "Dad?"

"Lucile was monitoring Don and Tom's flight today." Rick pauses. "They were both attacked." Rick pauses again. Not really wanting to finish. "Lucile noted that Tom's ship was destroyed in the fight."

The tears are now coming a lot faster in Jenn's eyes now and she steps up to her dad. "And Don?" pleading with a please tell he he is alright look.

"Him and the others are still out there." Rick tells her.

"Richard?" Lucile talks to him.

"Yes Lucile?" Rick responds as everyone but L is looking his way.

"Don and the flight wing are doing a search for Tom." Lucile tells him.

"You said his ship was destroyed." Rick comments.

"It was. However his and Don's ship come equipped with a self contained pod that can be ejected from the ship. The other ships do not have this capability.?" Lucile explains.

"So it is possible that Tom ejected and is floating around out there somewhere?" Rick states and sees all eyes, even L's suddenly on him.

"Technically he would not be floating. His ejection would send him a certain direction based on the angle he ejected in." Lucile corrects. "He will continue in that direction until something stops his progress." Lucile concludes her explanation.

"So he could be going straight out into space or get trapped in a planetary gravity. Provided he did eject?" Rick asks.

"Correct." Lucile does not expand her response.

Emily is now up in front of Rick and has Rick's shirt in her fists. "Daddy?" L pleads.

Kate also comes up. "Rick if you know someone?" Kate however does not finish her sentence.

"I don't even know if I have any strings to pull, and if I do it might cost me everyone I have. …. I'll let you know what I find out. I'll do what I can sweetie." As Rick kisses L on her forehead and opens a Transmat wall on the front door and is gone.

Emily turns. "Mom?"

Kate pulls her into her arms and kisses her head. "I don't know sweetie. I don't know." Kate remembers all those years ago where Rick tried to get their friends added to the testing and/or nanites and ended up rejected. Would they reject him again?

"Mom did something happen to Uncle Tom?" Will asks.

"He's missing and your dad is trying to find him." Kate tells him. To young to really understand it all.

Will steps up to L. "He'll find him sis. Dad can do it." He states as if dad could ever fail.

Emily kneels down and puts her arms around Will and kisses him and smiles at him.

Not sure what's wrong but everyone is crying so it must be bad and it has them crying now.

"Lucile, anything?" Kate asks.

"The flight has been forced to return due to fuel shortages. Don is still out there searching. I'm unable to locate his ejection pod. My scan of the design parameters indicates that there should be an automatic distress beacon at ejection." Lucile informs her.

"MOM?" L asks since Lucile is only talking to Kate.

"Lucile says they haven't found him yet." Kate tells a white lie.

"Kate?" Lucile calls.

"Yes Lucile." Kate responds hopeful.

"Don will need to end his search soon if he plans on having a safe landing." Lucile informs her sadly.

"Mom?" L asks knowing Lucile is only talking to Kate.

"Nothing yet sweetie." Kate chooses not to tell her.

"Kate?" Lucile calls again.

Kate however is not sure she can take much more. "Yes Lucile."

"I have a scan of a ship matching Don and Tom's leaving the Evergreen and is moving at full burn." Lucile tells her.

Kate doesn't wait to be asked. "I think your dad just pulled a few strings. It sounds like one the the shuttles from Evergreen has been launched."

"Kate?" Rick calls out.

"Rick?" Kate calls out hopeful. Seeing hope in everyone's eyes around her.

"I'm with Meg and Jenn on one of the shuttles. We are out looking for Tom. We are probably all in big trouble when we return and I may have just used up every favor I have or ever will have, but we're out here looking." Rick informs his wife what this may be costing him/them.

"Your father is on the shuttle that just launched." Kate relays what they need to know. The rest is between her and her husband.

Whispering more to herself than anyone. "Please daddy. Please!" L begs.

"Don?" Rick calls out.

"I'm a little busy Uncle Rick." Don responds a little tersely.

"Yes I know. I'm out here with you and you are looking in the wrong place. I need you to change course to the one I'm about to give you." Rick tells him.

"I need to find Tom." Don explains.

"Yes I know and you are looking in the wrong direction. You need to come to us. And you need to do it now or you will not have fuel to get home." Rick tries to sound serious.

"Changing course. You better be right Uncle Rick." Don is praying.

"We should be on your scanner now." Rick tells him.

"I've got you. Coming up on your six now." Don tells him. "WOW! That chameleon circuitry really does work." As the shuttle comes into visual range looking like an exact copy of the ship he is in.

"Just stay on our tail and try not to use up too much fuel. Jenn and Lucile are telling me you don't have much left." Rick tells him.

"My wife is out here?" Don is now shocked.

Laughing. "Not that Jenn. I have Meg and Jenn with me." Rick explains.

"Oh, that Jenn. For a moment I was afraid my wife knew what was happening out here." Don states.

"Well, …. about that." Rick whispers out, please don't shoot the messenger.

"Oh god! Please tell me that my wife and L don't know." Don is scared.

"You want the truth or would you like me to lie?" Rick asks.

"Oh I'm soooo going to get killed." Don knows what his wife or even L is going to do to him even if he finds Tom and figures out how he's going to get him back.

"Yea, tell me something I don't know." Rick agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

"I need a drink." Kate tells everyone.

"Kinda early for that mom." Jenn questions.

Kate just smiles. "Not that kind of drink. Maybe later though. I just mean a drink of water." Kate explains with a smile.

"I'll get it mom." L tells her. Wanting something to do to take her mind off of it all for a second.

"I can get it sweetie. I'm not 100 years old yet." Kate tells her.

Emily can only laugh a little and let her mom go.

Once in the kitchen. "Lucile I need to talk with Natalie." Kate tells her.

"Communication ready." Lucile tells her.

"Natalie, it's Kate."

"Kate! How was your vacation?" She knew they went boating in the Caribbean and should have just gotten back yesterday.

"Are you and Jim busy?" Kate asks, whispering so the others did not overhear.

"We are both in my office going over boring paperwork, why?" Natalie is curious now.

"Tom and Don ran into trouble on their recent flight." Kate tells her.

"What kind of trouble?" Getting the attention of her husband.

"They were attacked by **Honji Sinhindrea **fighters. Natalie, Tom's ship was destroyed in the attack." Kate adds.

"NO!, … No." Kate can hear the anguish in her voice.

"Rick is out with Meg and Jenn in one of the shuttles from Evergreen looking for him." Kate concludes.

"Kate this is Jim. I'm sending Natalie to you. I'm headed for the space flight facility to find out what they know. I'll let you know what I learn." Jim tells her.

"I'm sending her now." Jim finishes.

Kate soon hears. "Mom?"

"Oh L sweetie, how are you doing?" Natalie is asking.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do." Emily tells her.

"He'll be fine sweetie. He's a Marine, and he has your father looking for him. He'll be fine." He has to be goes left unsaid. As Natalie wraps her in her arms.

Kate chooses this time to re-enter the living room. "Kate, thanks for calling." Natalie tells her.

"Your family Natalie, you have a right to know. I'm actually surprised you didn't know." It is Natalie's base after all.

The Marine in Natalie raises it's head. "Yea so am I. Jim is probably already busting a few heads about that." Natalie informs her. "How did they get here so soon?" Natalie concludes who is could possibly have been that attacked.

"I don't know. I thought sure we would never see them in our lifetime. We don't have anything, do we?" Kate asks but already knows the answer.

Natalie just shakes her head. If they are here in force, they were doomed and she knows it.

Kate moves in and wraps her arms around Natalie. "We are screwed, aren't we?" Kate whispers in her ear.

Natalie just whispers back. "I'm a Marine. We are screwed when I say we are."

Kate pulls back. "I knew there was a reason why I liked having you as part of the family." Kate tells her, standing a little straighter.

"We're Marines Kate. We don't back down to anyone. **Honji Sinhindrea **or not." Natalie tells them all. "I am however going to kill my son when he gets home for scaring all of us like this."

This gets a chuckle out of all of them including the boys.

"Don I need you to come to a complete stop." Rick tells him.

"You spot him?" Don asks hopeful.

"His pod is right in front of us. I'm looking right at it." Rick tells him.

"How is he?"

"Can't tell from here. His pod is in sad shape. It is definitely exposed to space." Rick tells him.

"If his suit is not compromised he should be fine for a little while still, but not for long." Don tells him.

"You stay were you are. We're going EVA." Rick tells him.

Meg, Jenn and Rick reach the pod. "Tom can you hear me?" Rick calls out. "Tom?"

"We don't have time Richard. We need to get this thing attached, now." Meg is telling him.

"Yea, ok let's start pushing. The rest will have to wait." Rick agrees.

The three of them push the pod past the shuttle and over to Don's fighter.

"Don, Meg and Jenn are going to attache his pod to the top rear side of your ship." Rick tells him.

"ME? Why can't you take him?" Don is not sure this is a good idea.

"We can explain us being out here looking like your ship, but how do we explain when we land with four on board a ship that can only hold one?" Rick reasons with him.

"Getting us down with both of us still alive just got a lot harder." Don tells him.

"You are a Marine. Get it done Marine." Rick yells at him.

"Yes sir. Piece of cake sir." Don tells him.

"Besides if you fail Jenn and L will kill both of us." Rick tells him.

"We are still going to take a pasting." Don is laughing.

"I warned you not to take them to the gym and teach them what your parents know how to do." Rick is laughing also. "Wasn't the four of you enough?" Rick finishes.

"The more Marines the better sir." Don tells him.

"Meg and Jenn tell me they are done. Take off Marine. Show us what you can do. You be careful in the atmosphere or you'll rip his pod right off." Rick tells him.

"Thank you Uncle Rick. I owe you one." Don tells him as he fires up the drive.

"I'll meet you on the ground and we can all get rip roaring drunk." Rick tells him as he watches him leave.

"You have a deal." Don finishes as he puts his concentration on what he needs to do to get home.

Rick, Jenn and Meg are on their way back to Evergreen. "Kate?" Rick calls out.

"Rick?" Kate responds with all eyes on her.

"We found Tom. We've attached his pod to Don's ship and he is headed back now. We are headed back to Evergreen to find out what this little trip has cost us." Rick tells her.

"How is he?" Kate asks.

"His pod is heavily damaged. Tom was unresponsive. His suit did not appear to have been breached. Don is going to have to show some serious flying skills to get them both on the ground and in one piece. It's not over yet." Rick tells her.

"Thanks Rick, I'll wait for you to get home safely." Kate tells him. "They found Tom and attached his pod to Don's ship and is headed this way." Kate tells them.

"It's not meant to do that." Natalie tells them.

"Your son is a Marine." Kate tells her.

Natalie just smiles at having it thrown back at her. "Girls your with me. Jim, Don with Tom attached is headed your way. So are the girls and I." Natalie calls out.

"Was he ok?" L asks.

"Your father couldn't tell exactly. He did say that his suit did not appear to have been compromised." Kate tells her.

"Let's go girls." Natalie tells them. "Kate I'll tell you and Rick everything I know as soon as I know it. And Kate, kiss that husband of yours for me. I owe him big time." Natalie tells her.

"I'll be only to happy to give him just what he deserves." Kate tells her. Getting a knowing smile from Natalie. And Natalie opens a Transmat wall back into her office.

This leaves Kate and the boys all alone in L's house. "Help me lock up the house boys then we can go home and wait for your father to get home. We still need to eat lunch and the dogs are probably missing us." Kate tells them. Will checks the back door, Josh checks the door to the garage, while Kate checks the front door and waits for her sons to join her.

Getting home. "You two want a sandwich and some chips with milk?" Kate asks.

The boys are kind of quiet and just sit at the counter waiting. Kate takes this as a yes and fix's sandwiches for all of them. And they eat in silence.

Don however is sweating bullets. To keep the atmosphere from ripping Tom's pod off him he is doing some really stupid things. He is almost coming down backwards he has his ass almost out in front.

"Come on baby hold it together. Just a little longer." Don is talking to himself. As he feels it shake violently and warning lights are popping up constantly.

"Whisper one you are coming in too steep, level out." Don hears. But he ignores them. He has to.

However the next time he hears from them. "Whisper one, the runway has been foamed, land when you can where you can. Copy?"

"Whisper one copies." One small favor answered. Now for a bigger one.

He was coming in way too steep. But he kept telling himself wait, wait. "Almost." He was seconds from crashing rear end first when he shoves the stick as far forward as it will go.

As it is the rear wheels hit hard and hold for a few seconds but the force is too much for them and they collapse under him. Leaving him with his nose sticking up in the air until he presses the button to retract the gear. This causes his front gear to immediately collapse and he slams on his belly and slides down the runway. It is trying desperately to not let the ship start spinning on him and he pulls for the chute out the back to deploy.

This did two things for him. It helped slow him down and it straightened him out as he continued his slide since with no landing gear he had no brakes. Now that he was assured he was going to stay straight he deployed the air brakes.

Finally coming to a stop he blew the canopy and undid his harness and tried to get out and see if Tom was still with him. The rescue/fire crews were on him in a minute and they all headed for Tom's pod. This told Don that Rick had told someone down here what to expect. What he did not know yet was that it was his parents.

"Sir you need to come with me, sir." An EMT was telling him and trying to get him to an ambulance.

"I need to see Tom." He counters.

"Let them do their jobs and you let me do mine. Let's go sir." And he drags Don off to the ambulance and pushes him inside.

It is several hours later when he sees someone walk into his room at the base hospital. "Mom, hows Tom?"

"He's alive son. He was down to a little under five minutes on his suit. He definitely has a concussion. Other than that, they are still looking him over." Natalie tells him.

"We screwed up mom. We really screwed up." Don was really mad at himself. It was a bonehead rookie mistake.

"I'm just glad you're both alive son. As to what happened we'll talk about that later. First though you up for a couple of guests?" Natalie asks her.

Don looks at his mom puzzled. Then it hits him. "Jenn is here?" He's a dead man.

Natalie nods her head. "Kate and the boys have been with her the entire time. Go easy on her son. She's scared." Natalie warns him.

"She's going to kill me." Don is not looking forward to this.

Natalie just laughs. "She'll probably kiss you first, then kill you. I'll make sure you two are alone for a while." And Natalie leaves and tells her daughter in-law she can go in and that she'll make sure no one interrupts them for a while.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the base; "The doctors are still looking him over." Jim tells Emily. "He was conscious last I saw him. They are convinced he has a concussion." Jim finishes.

L falls into Jim's arms trembling. "He'll be fine L. I'll go find the doctors again in a few. As soon as I can get you in to see him I will." Jim assures her.

It was late and the boys had been in bed for a couple of hours already when Rick got home.

Kate spots him coming up the stairs and runs into his arms, then pulls back and kisses him as soundly as she can. Breaking from the kiss Kate just rests her head on his shoulder while wrapped up in his arms.

"Have you heard anything?" Rick asks since he has been out of contact for some time.

"Natalie says they are both alive. Tom just has a concussion. Otherwise he is fine." Kate tells him from his chest.

"And the girls?"

Kate lifts her head so she can look into his eyes. "They're scared Rick. It has hit them hard." Kate tells him.

"How about you?"

Kate puts her head back on his shoulder. "Yea, me too. …. How bad is it?" Kate asks the question she really doesn't want an answer to.

"How about a drink first. I could use something to calm my nerves." Rick tells her. Only now does Kate feel him shaking a little.

"Mind if I join you?" Kate looks up.

"I thought you'd never ask." As they head for the kitchen area.

Kate pulls out two shot glasses and a bottle of Tequila and fills them. They both put them down with one drink and Rick puts his glass down silently.

Kate takes his silence as a request to re-fill his glass and does hers too. And they put both down in one drink. Rick slowly puts his back down and does not say anything while Kate re-fills it waiting for her husband.

"I don't recommend doing a spacewalk. This was my first. It makes you feel extremely naked. Especially since all you are wearing are your normal clothes with a belt and thing in your mouth. I don't know how Meg and Jenn do it." Rick starts. And puts his glass down and waits for Kate to refill it.

"What did it cost?" Kate asks. Afraid of the answer.

Rick drinks down his drink then puts it back down upside down. And waits for Kate to drink hers.

"I'm not sure just how much it cost us, but, if the **Honji Sinhindrea **are here in force and the Evergreen has to leave none of us will be going with it. Natalie, Jim, Tom, Don, Alex, Us, the girls or the boys. All of us. We live here or we die here." Rick tells her.

Kate remains silent and re-fills her glass and drinks it down. It had cost them. Just how much remained to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

"Do we know if they are here in force?" Kate finally asks after remaining silent for a minute to let it soak in.

"They didn't say. Lucile, anything?" Rick calls out.

Lucile appears in-between them at the end of the counter. "My ability to scan space is limited. I utilize the satellites that are in orbit to scan the surface. I have to rely on information from Evergreen for anything out in space. And the local ability to see space is equally as limited as I am." Lucile explains.

"Long story short, you don't know?" Kate comments.

"I'm sorry but no, I don't know. …. What little I do know is that the carrier that Don and Tom ran into was a 'Scout Carrier'. Intel has this size of ship as capable of carrying eight fighters." Lucile provides what she does know.

"A scouting mission then. But the guys only encountered six fighters. Where are the other two?" Kate is worried now.

"There a number of possible explanations. It only had six to start with. They had a technical problem that prevented them from launching the other two. Or they had already been launched, just not where these six were. And are still out there, somewhere." Lucile provides.

"Lucile how much range do these fighters have? I mean could they reach Earth from where this carrier was destroyed?" Kate is worried about something.

"Yes, they have basically the same range as the fighters Don and Tom use, why?" Lucile is used to Kate and how she thinks now.

"Do these **Honji Sinhindrea **also do suicide attacks like the Japanese in WWII?" Kate asks.

"Processing, … Yes they have done so in the past. Just not as dedicated to it as the Japanese were at that time." Lucile tells them. "You are thinking without a carrier to get home with they might as well do some damage." Lucile is still trying to follow Kate in her thinking.

Kate just nods her head. "But what would you attack if you were **Honji Sinhindrea **and had no Intel on your enemy?" Kate questions.

Lucile replaces herself with a globe of Earth at night. And Rick and Kate move in close. "If you go by visual only at night, I would say East Coast or pretty much anyplace in Europe." Kate points to those areas with her hand.

"Europe looks denser while the East Coast looks brighter." Rick offers.

"Brighter means more power usage. If I wanted to do damage I'd take out the brightest spot I could find. This big bright spot here." Kate points out.

"That is New York, Boston, Philadelphia and DC." Lucile tells Kate.

"Ok, so I've selected where. Now what do I hit?" Kate questions. "Bright means power. What are the major sources of power in those areas?" Kate asks.

**Connecticut Yankee**  
Location: CT

**Hope Creek / Salem**  
Location: NJ

**Millstone**  
Location: CT

**Oyster Creek**  
Location: NJ

**Pilgrim**  
Location: MA

**Peach Bottom Atomic Power Sta.: Unit 2 (aka Unit 1)**

Location: PA

"There are several more examples in the area. Too many to easily list actually." Lucile tells them.

"Or defend easily?" Kate adds. "And Natalie and Jim are in Seattle. They can't order fighters into the air over NY, CT, NJ, PA or even MA." Kate wonders how to stop them. "And countless airliners in the air in this area." Kate is feeling overwhelmed.

"Let's tell Natalie and Jim what we know and what we think and let them figure out what they can do, if anything." Rick offers.

"Lucile." Kate leaves off the please.

The globe disappears and the image of Lucile replaces it. "Information as discussed has been sent to Natalie and Jim." Lucile tells them.

"Think they have enough pull?" Kate questions.

"They have the only United States Space Plane Base. And if was their fighters involved in the action." Rick shrugs his shoulders. "How were the boys?" Rick asks to change the subject. Referring to his sons.

"Actually pretty good. I think most of it was more than they could understand. But they did support their sisters when it came down to it. I was proud of them. … And of you." As Kate comes around and wraps her arms around him and looks him in the eye.

"They are all family. What else was I supposed to do?" Rick is being humble Rick.

"Still I'm proud of you. It took courage. And I love you even more now." Kate tells him.

"Come on wife. It's late. How about a trip to our bed?" Rick offers.

"Is there going to be anyone in this bed with me?" Kate asks suggestively.

"I think I can be convinced to join you for some unwind time in our bed." Rick tells her.

"What if I don't want you unwound just yet?" Kate asks.

"I'm all yours wife of mine. All yours." Rick moves in for a long kiss.

Turned out they were wrong. While Natalie and Jim were unable to get fighter protection over the East Coast the **Honji Sinhindrea** did not attack any of the East Coast power plants. They both attacked the largest Nuclear Power generating plant on the planet. The **Kashiwazaki-Kariwa Nuclear Power Plant** (柏崎刈羽原子力発電所 _Kashiwazaki-Kariwa genshiryoku-hatsudensho._

The destruction was total and fallout from the radiation released into the atmosphere was going to do even more damage. All major news casts were calling it a coolant failure exceeding the disaster of Chernobyl.

No mention was ever made of it being attacked by fighters, let alone fighters of the **Honji Sinhindrea**.

Only 'The Silence' on the Evergreen and the Douglas/Crystal clan knew anything about what really happened.

However the budget for the next generation of US Space Fighter Planes was effectively doubled thanks mostly to the efforts of Natalie and Jim and the hacking skills of Lucile, with encouragement from Rick and Kate.

The next generation series 'C' was on the drawing board (computer), with still more hacking skills by Lucile with the Douglas/Crystal clan giving her some encouragement. And was due for prototype construction in 11 months of two ships. Thanks to Lucile and her skills it was taking less than half the time it would normally take.

Don, Jenn and their little boy Alex, along with Tom (back on his feet) with Emily (due in just one more month) were back over at the Crystal house going over plans for the new fighter with Lucile. They had been doing this on a daily basis for months now. Lucile would replace the projection of herself with a wire frame of the new fighter and Don and Tom would ask about possible corrections, while the girls would constantly ask questions about safety. They had come close to losing their husbands once already. And with Lucile on their side this time, they were determined to not let it happen again.

The XF-400 Knight Hawk Endo/Exo-Atmospheric Attack Jet. He3 fueled SCRAM jet (Supersonic Combustion RAM jet), enabling the XF-400 to fly from inside an atmospheric envelope to a trans orbital phase right into ACM (Air Combat Maneuvering, i.e. dogfighting), in the (almost complete) vacuum of space.

It is armed with one frontal, sub-nose gimbal mounted electro-magnetic railgun (capable of covering a 50 degree kill-zone) and one dual-barrel aft-mounted railgun, mounted on a turret, capable of auto-target seeking and tracking with a single rear firing Spartan space-to-space missile and six hardpoints, capable of carrying Spartan space-to-space forward firing missiles, bombs and pods for carrying special electronic equipment or instrument modules. With the primary ammunition of "MAHEM" (Magneto Hydrodynamic Explosive Munition). The MAHEM program will demonstrate compressed magnetic flux generator (CMFG)-driven magneto hydrodynamically formed metal jets or fragments from a single explosive cartridge. MAHEM allows for multiple targeted warheads.

LIDAR : Laser Infrared Detection And Ranging. Long Range, configurable. Can track and engage up to 100 independent targets.

HUD : Heads-Up Display. Mainly used for displaying flight parameters, navigational information and overall combat intelligence.

ODP : Optical Disk Playback. Used for mission data recordings. Can be used later on for mission evaluation.

The XF-400 has various modular components, easily replaced in case of malfunction.

LIDAR is manufactured by Altimus Positioning Systems , Reeling Hills Estates, CA., which is a subsidiary of Engineer Supply**, **Lynnburg, VA., which is privately owned by Richard and Kate Crystal.

The cockpit was referred to as a bathtub. It was a carbon fiber composite almost triple the strength of the previous one. And it came with a portable air canister in addition to the ones built into the seat back. Also the environmental system in general had a backup power source. And the environmental suit came with a separate homing beacon that can be activated by either verbal or physical action.

Also the air brakes could now double as clamps to hold the bathtub that had been ejected from another craft to yours and bring it home. And the craft was also capable of being re-fueled while in flight using a new fueling system that would retract into the fuselage when not in use.

One of the pods houses a slightly modified version of the Pulse Laser that was mounted in the 'B' version. It has its own built-in power source and uses the LIDAR targeting system. And there were also fuel pods to extend flight times.

Another set of pods would dispense:

**Standard mines** were frequently deployed in large amounts, creating a large minefield and rendering entire areas of space impenetrable. Requiring actual contact for ignition, these weapons would release a highly explosive chemical charge that indiscriminately damaged or destroyed anything nearby. These mines were effective against vehicles of all types.

**Proximity mines** were similar to standard mines insofar as they used explosives to damage enemy spacecraft. Whenever an enemy craft would enter a predetermined range, it would trigger a detonation sequence within the mine. The resulting blast would spray a cloud of shrapnel in a violent blast cloud, ranging from ten to one-hundred meters in diameter.

**Ion mines** were used to disable enemy craft flying nearby. Working in the same manner as proximity mines, ion mines would ignite a large ion cloud, disabling all electronic equipment caught in the blast area.

There was also the old school flare and chaff dispensers as well as a parachute for emergency breaking in atmosphere.

From the information Lucile provided the **Honji Sinhindrea **didn't use missiles so having an ECM pod did not appear to be a priority. Plus they did not have a working **Honji Sinhindrea **fighter to analyze to come up with counter measures to their targeting system.

Lucile was forced to apologize but access to things like Chameleon Circuitry, charged particle canons or explosive x-ray torpedoes was isolated on Evergreen in a location she could not access. Even the new armor they were still doing tests on was not available.

Everyone had come to her defense. If they were going to wish for something that grand they might as well wish for Star Trek energy shielding or anti-matter torpedoes. Let alone a working phaser bank. Still it troubled Lucile that she could not provide better. Even though the Night Hawk was far in advance of the type 'B' that Don and Tom had been flying.

It had left a problem that Lucile took it upon herself to solve. These new fighters were a better match if not exceeding what the **Honji Sinhindrea** could field. And they could eliminate a 'Scout carrier' like the one that was taken care of last time. However they were no match for a lager carrier, let alone what was referred to as a 'Fleet Carrier' that could launch literally hundreds of fighters and had almost as many close support auto-cannons for ship safety mounted on and into its hull (think Phalanx auto-cannon mounted on Carriers and other naval ships, only bigger.).

For this Lucile was on her own without anyone's knowledge, working on a bomber version as well as a torpedo that was within the technical capability of present day and still do considerable damage to these types of ships. It was meant to be a surprise for her 'Family' since she felt like she had one.

The bomber itself was turning out to be relatively easy. It was basically a larger version of the Knight Hawk with a number of modifications. The cockpit area stayed the same and it used a similar though heavier wing configuration. The twin boom tail however was a major departure. And the winglets at the edge of the wings were greatly enlarged.

There were two very large torpedoes on hard points to either side of the fuselage. Next to them on each side, attached to the underside of the wing was a torpedo pod that housed four smaller versions of the larger torpedoes, with identical pods attached to the top side of the fuselage. And between the winglets and this torpedo pod were eight dumb-dumb rockets, four on each side mounted under the wings. While on the winglets were four Spartan space-to-space missiles for fighter defense. Two on each side, one on the upper winglet and one on the lower winglet.

All four of the torpedo pods could be replaced with mine pods that would detach and fall away behind the craft where the housing would break apart and disperse the mines. (Similar to a cluster bomb carried by todays atmospheric fighter bombers like the F-16 or F-15E.).

Lucile had sacrificed rear protection against fighters in favor of a larger fuselage and much larger engine package. The larger fuselage allowed for greater fuel capacity which meant greater range when fully loaded. It had also allowed for a larger engine package for greater speed and a heavier weapons load. However this larger frame meant having an extended twin tail with upper and lower winglets as well as a central vertical stabilizer attached to the upper fuselage between the upper torpedo pods.

Because of the twin tail she had to design the mine pods to fire off of the bomber instead of just fall away. Otherwise she risked having them take out one or both of the extended twin tails.

Lucile's major problem however was the torpedo's themselves. Finding one that could be manufactured with today's technology and still do considerable damage to a 'Fleet Carrier' was turning out to be the hard part.

Finally she settled on a variation of the MAHEM ammunition. The torpedo would not so much as explode as the warhead would burn a hole of molten metal thru the hull and catch the interior of the ship on fire. With fire being the major weapon and major nemesis of any ship in space. Lucile likened the idea to the acid for blood aliens from the Aliens movie series. The molten metal would not just burn thru the outer hull but thru the much weaker walls and floors inside the ship as well, catching everything it touched on fire.

Lucile had even selected the appropriate time to show it to everyone, which was going to be next week. It was going to be her gift to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7**

Natalie and Jim were the last to arrive. Don, Jenn, Tom and Emily had already been here for about an hour already. Rick had gone all out and spared no expense for this little celebration. There were balloons and banners all over the house. There was confetti on the floor and flower petals spread out all over. It wasn't every day you got to celebrate your daughter's first wedding anniversary.

Natalie was the first to mention it. "Where is Alexis and her second favorite man on the planet?" Noting her absence since it was her first wedding anniversary too.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he is her first favorite man on the planet now. But after they were married they had to postpone their honeymoon for unavoidable reasons, so Kate and I sent them on a delayed honeymoon on their anniversary. They should be in Athens about now, and then move on to Istanbul in three days. Stay there for three days then move on to Rome for three days then come home." Rick explains.

"With a honeymoon suite in all three of course." Natalie assumes.

"Well in Athens yes. Seems they don't have honeymoon suites in Istanbul so we got them a Presidential suite instead, and a Villa just outside of town in Rome. Complete with its own car." Rick counters.

"Oh, I stand corrected." Natalie laughs. "Where are, ..." And is stopped when the dogs come charging down the stairs and try to compete with each other to get petted by her.

"I still can't believe you named your dog after a beer." Natalie chastises Rick.

"Hey it's a famous beer and a really good beer." Rick stands his ground. And Rick gets distracted by L asking him a question.

Natalie takes the moment to approach Kate. "I'm now sure how you put up with him, but I'll thank god that you found him for the rest of my life."

Kate laughs a little. "He has his moments, and he fills a hole in my life I didn't even know I had." Kate tells her while watching her husband.

"Come on girlfriend let's find some of that champagne I'm sure is around here somewhere." Natalie tells her.

Kate hesitates for a moment and looks at her and can just picture Lanie in her place. And with a smile and a few tears follows her.

Rick comes up behind her a little later and wraps his arms around her. "You all right?"

Kate turns in his arms to face him. "Yea it's just, … I'll explain later." And then quickly kisses him.

Jim interrupts them. "A toast to our kids and how lucky they are to have found each other." And raises his glass.

"May they live long and happy." Natalie adds.

"To one big happy family." Kate adds.

"To our kick ass Marines." Rick adds.

And everyone drinks. Lucile chooses this time to show herself.

"Lucile! We owe you big." Jim tells her. "Without you we wouldn't have this new fighter my sons have been telling me about."

"Your sons married into my family. That makes you family. I help my family as much as I can. And I have an anniversary gift of my own." Lucile explains.

The girls both walk up to her."Lucile?" With tears in their eyes they each do a well practiced version of a touch-less hug. "We have got to find you a body one of these days." Jenn tells her.

Kate steps up and into Lucile's space. "Girls." And opens her arms and Lucile mimics perfectly. And the four of them hug and squeeze each other.

Natalie steps up to her husband and grabs his arm and sniffles with a few tears.

Jim at this leans down and kisses her hair. "I get the feeling they've done this before." Flicking his head at them. And Natalie just nods and wipes away her non-marine tears.

"Something about a gift Lucile?" Rick interrupts before she has them all crying.

Lucile steps out of Kate. "The new fighter we've all had a hand in designing is good against the **Honji Sinhindrea **fighters and the 'Scout Carrier' they encountered earlier. However they also have a number of Capital ships, and while these fighters are good, they are no match for several of these. Especially what has been designated as a 'Fleet Carrier'."

And Lucile replaces her form with an exterior wireframe look of one of these 'Fleet Carriers'.

The Crystal clan just let their jaws drop to the floor while the Douglas clan all whistle and step up to Lucile and circle her. "HOLY HANAH!" Jim is the first to get is voice back. "Can you give us something to show us some scale?" Jim asks.

Lucile adds a single Night Hawk off to one side. "Jesus, H F…ing Christ!" Don is slack jawed. "Pardon my French."

"We would be lucky to put a scratch in that thing." Tom finally finds his voice.

Natalie steps up to join her sons. "It's gotta have a weakness. A Death Star exhaust port or something. Anything."

"Lucile you said it was a 'Fleet Carrier'. I presume that means it carry's fighters?" Tom asks and gets a "Yes" from Lucile. "How many does it carry?" Tom is really worried about the number.

"Intel estimates somewhere between 575 to 650 fighters. Depending on how many transports or drop ships are assigned to it." Lucile explains.

"Drop ships?" Jim questions.

"Think of it as a DC4 from WWII that were used to transport paratroopers. Only instead of flying across and dropping paratroopers it lands and a rear ramp opens up allowing troops to exit." Lucile explains.

"Kind of like the drop ships in that movie Starship Troopers?" Tom asks.

"Processing, …. That would be an acceptable analogy." Lucile confirms.

"So it isn't just a carrier but a troop transport as well?" Jim questions.

"That depends on the number of drop ships each of these have. It may only be a handful. Or it may be closer to half. It all depends." Lucile tells them.

"Please tell me they only have one of these." Jim asks, a little afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry, Richard's military has so far encountered eight of these over the last 400 of your years." Lucile breaks the bad news. "And it is assumed they are in conflicts with others besides Richard and his people at the same time."

"So they could conceivably have dozens of these in addition to ones that are smaller than but not as small as the 'Scout Carrier'." Jim concludes.

"I'm afraid you are correct." Lucile whispers.

"Lucile, Jim the boys and I have discussed some of what a 'Scout Carrier' being here means. We would like to hear your thoughts." Natalie tells her.

Lucile replaces the view of the carrier to one of herself. "The most obvious is that they are looking to expand again. This could mean that Richard's planet has fallen and they are getting ready to move on." Lucile pauses. "Or it could mean it was nothing more than a random scout ship that they send out all the time." Again Lucile pauses. "Or it could mean they already have seen this system and sent someone to investigate to determine how large a force they would need to take it with."

"And when their scout does not return or signal back with what they have found?" Jim asks.

Lucile pauses. "Depends on how involved they are in other conflicts. If Richard's planet is still fighting they may do nothing for quite some time. Or they may simply send another scout to find out what happened to the first one. Or they may send a recon in force. One of their capital ships and some support ships in addition to a scout ship or two." Lucile finishes.

Jenn, with baby in hand, who has been very quiet for a change. "You two are Marines. What would you do if you were in charge?" She asks as she approaches Natalie and Jim. Fear all to evident in her face. Not just for herself but for her husband.

"I would tend to agree with Lucile. I would send another scout group." Natalie tells her.

"And if I had some strings I could pull or had the ships to spare, it would be a recon in force." Jim adds.

Rick finally speaks up. "If memory serves, our intelligence suggests that they are a Hive like race. There is not likely to be strings for anyone to pull. The queen would make a choice and that is what they would do." Rick states.

Now Kate is thinking. "So if we think like ants say, and we sent out a scout and it didn't return I would send out another one to find out why. And when it didn't return I would send out something larger. A recon in force, maybe. … Then build up enough to take out the problem." Kate finishes.

"So we pray they send nothing, hopefully only get another scout and plan for a recon in force." Jim tells them. "Lucile can you show us a possible capital ship they might send to support this recon in force?"

Lucile replaces herself with still another exterior wireframe of a **Honji Sinhindrea **capital ship.

"This is what you might call a destroyer class. Think Arleigh Burke on steroids. Or perhaps a cruiser from WWII like the USS Indianapolis (CA-35)." Lucile provides.

Kate steps up to the image. "Boys you are the fighter pilots here. Can you take something like this with your new fighter?"

Don and Tom step up to the image. "Lucile can you spin it a little for us, slowly?" Don asks.

"You see this?" Don asks looking at his brother. As he pokes his finger in a certain section.

"Yea I saw it. But I also see these." As Tom draws his line from one end of the ship to the other.

There seem to be some non-verbal clues being spoken between them when Don turns to Kate. "I think we could take it. But we are likely going to need more than a single attack wing." Don tells her.

"What worries me is the losses we might take doing it." Tom adds. Getting a nod from Don.

"Lucile you mentioned something about an anniversary gift from you?" L asks trying to make what seemed like nothing but bad news go away.

"I'm glad you asked. I was thinking about this exact problem some time ago so I've been working on a design that should hopefully solve this little problem." Lucile tells them and changes from the **Honji Sinhindrea **capital ship to an exterior wireframe of the bomber she had recently finished designing.

"I'm giving it a bomber designation even though it doesn't actually carry bombs." Lucile tells them.

Getting a whistle from the Douglas clan almost in unison. Everyone steps up closer to get a better look.

"Lucile, can you, …" And Rick spins his hand with his index finger pointing out. And Lucile begins to slowly spin and rotate her design.

"WOW! What are these big babies under here?" As Jim points to the two large torpedoes under the main fuselage.

And Lucile walks them thru each and every piece on the craft and what it can do.

"So what made you think of this idea for the torpedoes?" Jimmy asks.

"I based it off of those aliens that have acid for blood in that movie series." Lucile explains.

"Let me get this straight." Rick laughs a little.

"You based a weapons design off of an Earth Sci-fi movie series?" Rick is still chuckling.

"Technically the weapon design already exists. I simply modified and adapted it to the torpedoes." Lucile corrects him.

"What do you think boys? Will it do the job?" Kate asks Don and Tom.

"It'll melt thru the outer hull. Melt thru decks and walls and catch anything it touches on fire, inside an enclosed space that is surrounded by a vacuum. … It's brilliant!" Don tells her.

"Yea, why blow it up yourself when you can catch it on fire and get it to blow itself up? I like it!" Tom agrees.

"Lucile can you, …" And Natalie is interrupted by Lucile.

"Already in your computer at your desk in your office waiting for you." Lucile tells her.

"I suppose I should be angry that you hacked into my computer at the base. But I'm not. I must be getting soft." Natalie tells her husband.

"If she wasn't family, I have no doubt you would kick her ass. Just as soon as you figured out where it was and could reach it." Jim tells her and kisses her cheek. Natalie simply punches him for his remark.

Emily steps up to the bomber. "Lucile?" And waits for Lucile to change the projection into herself. Then she does her best to wrap her arms around Lucile and kiss her.

Of course everything just goes right thru her touching nothing. "Damn it! We have got to get you a body. I'm getting tired of hugging and kissing mom! … No offense mom." Turning to look at Kate.

"None taken sweetie. None taken." Kate assures her. Even Kate has wished there was a solid version of Lucile.

And the not really there tears on Lucile's face begin to flow freely. And Lucile does her best to kiss L on her cheek.

Natalie and Jim have promised to get the designs for both ships in for construction first thing in the morning and then left to go home after thanking Rick and Kate for the wonderful party. They were both going to have hangover's come morning after foolishly trying to out drink Kate.

The boys and the girls also had thanked them and Lucile for all she had done and went home. A lot more sober. They knew better then to take Kate on in a drinking match.

Rick and Kate are tucked under the covers in bed with Kate safely wrapped up in Rick's arms. "You want to tell me about it now?" Rick asks.

Kate waits and snuggles in a little closer. "It's just something Natalie said. It reminded me so much of Lanie."

"And it made you miss her?" Rick is not really asking a question.

Kate just nods, and then snuggles back in closer still.

"I am sorry Kate. They were my friends too. I don't know why they wouldn't do for them what they were willing to do for you." Rick tells her.

"I know. I don't blame you. I might have been mad at you once. It just seemed so unfair. We're even going to outlive some of the friends we have now. I just never thought living this long would be so hard." Kate confides.

"Would you undo it if you could?" Rick wonders.

"And lose you and the girls or the boys? Not a chance in hell!" Kate tells him. "You think Lucile will ever get a body?" Kate changes the subject.

Rick hesitates. "I doubt it. She takes up most of the basketball court downstairs and is six feet tall. Sure there are access corridors to reach certain sections of her. But how do you fit all of that inside a body? … Unless she was a giant or something." Rick really doesn't see how it is possible.

Kate is silent for a while. "Does she have to have all of that in the body?" Kate wonders.

"And what of yourself would you pick and choose of your mind to take with you?" Rick asks.

"Yea, good point." Kate is silent. "Does any of her have to be in the body?" Kate lifts up to look at Rick. "Can't she just communicate back and forth between the two? Like a radio? Except she never has to actually push a button or anything to send the information between her and her? If that makes sense." Kate asks.

Suddenly Lucile shows up standing IN there bed where both can see her. "THAT"S IT! KATE, you are a genius!" And Lucile spins in place. Then looks at both of them. "I've got work to do!" And promptly disappears.

"What did I say?" Kate asks no one really.

"I'm not entirely sure. But it seems to be enough to make Lucile happy." And Rick moves a little so he can soundly kiss his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8**

Rick got the boys up showered and dressed and upstairs for breakfast.

"Hi boys, you ready for school?" Kate asks them.

Their silence gives both of them a little concern. "Not to worry guys, it'll be fun. You'll have a lot of new friends. You'll get to learn new things." Rick tries to convince them.

However they remain silent. "You know what you want for breakfast?" Kate asks them.

And gets still more silence. "Ok cereal and fruit it is." Kate tells them, making the decision for them.

The boys do eat all of it but it takes a while and Rick drives them to school.

After getting back home. "Well that went over well." Rick tells her.

"Yea, I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm from them. You think they will be ok?" Kate is wondering about their silence.

"I've never seen them so unsure about doing new things. They've always been more outgoing. I guess we have to put some trust in their new teacher. What else can we do? Not sending them is not an option." Rick adds.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and then do some studying for my first class in a couple of weeks." Kate tells him. Leaving Rick to decide what to do. "Hey Lucile have you got a few minutes?"

"Of course, I always have time for family." Lucile shows up and tells him.

"You seemed happy about something last night that Kate said. Care to share?" Rick is curious.

"Kate gave me an idea about a body and I've been doing some research on certain items. My primary problem is how to determine how to feel? If I pick up a glass how much pressure is too much? And how do I register how much that pressure is?" Lucile explains.

Rick moves into the kitchen and picks up a glass and then squeezes it. "There are literally hundreds of sensors like items in my fingers aren't there?" Rick comments beginning to understand her problem.

"Your biological ability just can't be matched easily using electronics." Lucile tells him.

"Can you build yourself a lattice work of interconnected sensors and maybe build it into the clothes you wear instead of the body? Would that allow you more space for some other obstacle?" Rick asks her.

"Clothes?" Lucile only says the one word and then goes silent. "Shoes, hat, purse, gloves, bra." Lucile pauses for a minute. "I could place needed sensors or power requirements outside of the body. If projectors were added to certain sections of the house things could be sent to the body instead of being in or on the body." And Lucile goes silent again. "Thanks Richard, that actually gives me something to think about." And she disappears.

"Glad I could help" Rick tells empty space. Not really sure how much help he was.

Leaving Rick to decide on what to do. However Lucile's problem gives him an idea and he goes down to his office to do some writing.

Lunch time came and Kate found him in his office typing away, so she went into the kitchen to make some lunch. Kate placed a sandwich and come chips and milk on his desk and he never once even looked up. He just typed away and ignored her. Smiling she went back to her studies for her first class.

When it came time for the boys to come home from school she found him still in his study typing away with his sandwich untouched and the milk was warm. So she picked it all up and put the sandwich in the refrigerator for later and headed for school to pick up the boys.

They came running out to greet her. "You boys have fun?" Kate asks them.

"Yea, the teacher is nice and we got to play soccer." They both tell her. "And she told us jokes."

"What kind of jokes did she tell?" Kate asks while driving home.

"Pirate jokes."

"What kind of pirate jokes did she tell?" Kate would like to hear one.

"Well, … Why does a pirate sit on a dead man's chest? ….. Because no one taught him CP 'Arrrrr'."

"What do you call a happy Pirate? … A jolly Roger."

"Why couldn't the pirate graduate from first grade? … Because, he only knew the letter 'Arrrrr'."

"What did the pirate say when someone called him a name? …. I know you Arrrrgh but what am 'aye?"

"What does a pirates dog say? … Aaaarrrrrf!"

Kate had laughed at all of them, though she did like the 'CP Arrrr' one best.

"Can we dress as Pirates for Halloween? Pleeeease?"

"What if you change your mind between now and then?" Kate questions them.

"We won't, we promise." They both tell her. However Kate does notice that they did not draw an X, so she did not say yes. Just a quick "We'll see."

"Go get washed for dinner and do not disturb your father, he's writing. And you know what happens if you interrupt him when he's writing?" Kate questions them.

"We won't. We promise." And this time they do draw an X. They still have chills from the last time.

The boys had just left when suddenly the dogs run for the stairs all excited. "Guinness, Maggie!" Kate can hear Natalie's voice.

"Hi Kate, I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"No just starting dinner. I sent the boys down to get cleaned up and Rick is in his study, writing." Kate explains, happy to see her.

"Good, I have a few topics I wanted to go over with you." Natalie tells her.

"Sure, with Rick holed up I could use the company."

"There was a moment at the party where you got all lost and misty on me. I wondered if you wanted to talk about it." Natalie mentions one of her reasons for her visit.

"It was nothing, just an old memory that popped up." Kate tells her deflecting.

"Ok, but this is not over Katherine Beckett Castle Crystal, you will tell me one day. I'm a Marine, and Marines never give up." Natalie tells her. "And there it is again. I just said something, didn't I?"

Kate just blushes a very dark crimson color and remains silent. Partly because if she did talk she would probably start crying.

"Ok, keep your secret, for now, …. I also wanted to ask Lucile something." Natalie starts on her next reason.

And Lucile shows herself. "You can ask me anything Natalie, anytime."

"I was thinking, if these **Honji Sinhindrea **do show up we are not likely going to see them until they are in the atmosphere and possibly already doing damage. In which case we might as well just build atmospheric fighters and kiss our ass's good-bye. So I was wondering, if you could design an early warning satellite that we could spread out in the asteroid belt and give us some advance warning.

Maybe the same size as the cockpit pod so it could go up with the fighters and then dropped off out there by them?" Natalie asks.

"I can yes, however the fighter will never make it off the ground carrying it into orbit. There would be too much drag on the craft." Lucile shoots her idea down.

"Ok, … so maybe we launch them like any other satellite and they get picked up in orbit by the fighters and then taken out to the asteroid belt." Natalie offers.

Lucile is silent for a moment. "That would work. The satellites would be too far out to get much benefit from using solar, except maybe to help keep the battery backup charged. They would need a more reliable power source and communication would need to be as close to real time as possible.

Yes, I can design a standard satellite. I would be happy to. I'll get right on it." Lucile tells them and then disappears.

"Does she do that all the time?" Natalie asks Kate.

Kate just nods. "You get used to it. And now that I have her, I'm not sure how I'd live without her." Kate chuckles a little.

"Well, all I know is that we would all be dog food without her. … No offense you two." As Natalie pets the dogs who just soak it up.

"Speaking of dogs, did you know your daughters are trying to talk my sons into getting a Collie?" Natalie asks.

Kate shakes her head. "No, they haven't mentioned it. You should let them talk your two into it. Collies are great with children. They love having a family. And being petted." Kate adds as she notes her two are still pestering Natalie for attention, and getting it.

"Just one last thing. I know you have classes so vacation time is going to kind of difficult, but I was wondering if you and Rick would be interested in one big family Christmas someplace? Though I'm torn between wanting a white Christmas. Some place with several feet of snow. Snow in the trees. A large fire in a giant fireplace snuggled up to Jim to keep warm." And Natalie stops. "WHAT?"

"Marine my ass! You're just a big softy in a Marine uniform. Admit it." Kate challenges her friend.

Natalie doodles her finger on the countertop. "Maybe when I want to be." And they both start laughing.

"Or maybe a sunny Christmas. Hawaii or Fiji maybe. Someplace I can put on a bikini and drive Jim nuts. At least until he can't take it anymore and drags me to the closest bed." And Natalie blushes a little.

"NOW you're talking my language." Kate tells her. "Though Hawaii is too touristy to do what we are thinking. So Fiji or somewhere else more secluded might be better." Kate adds.

"Just think it over. Christmas is months away still. But we would need to get in reservations early to make this work." Natalie tells her.

"I'll talk with Rick and see if Lucile can find us something. And it'll give me a reason to go shopping for another new bikini." Kate tells her.

"Just make sure you take me with you when you go." Natalie tells her. "DEAL!" Is Kate's reply.

"Speaking of the reason for this bikini shopping, where is your husband anyway?"

"He's in his study, writing. He's been there since we got up this morning." Kate tells her just a little concerned about him.

"Does he do this often?" Natalie is also now a little concerned.

"Occasionally. He gets inspiration and it just never seems to stop. I have Lucile watch him and when he stops for a bathroom break I grab him and hog tie him and sit him down so he eats or drinks something. So far he hasn't yet." Kate explains.

"Well so long as someone is watching out for him. I better go so you can feed your troop. Thanks for listening and let me know about that Christmas idea. Jim and I are getting to like these big family vacations we take. And since the family is growing, we are hoping it'll be even more fun." Natalie explains to her friend.

"As soon and Alexis and her husband get back from their postponed honeymoon and talk to Rick, I'll let you know. I'm sure they will all love it, no matter where we go." Kate is convinced.

As Natalie heads for the front door. "Oh, and thank you too Lucile." Natalie calls out to open space and is soon gone.

The boys come up the stairs and into the kitchen to watch mom make dinner. "Was that Aunt Natalie?"

"Yup, you just missed her." Kate tells them.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to talk about having a big family Christmas party somewhere. You two interested?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are still working on that. Some place really cold with lots of snow. Or maybe someplace on a beach with lots of sun. She wasn't sure." Kate pauses. "You two have a preference?"

"Snow would be nice mom." Will provides his two cents.

"Way too cold. The beach would be better. That way we could go swimming." Josh is all excited.

Kate laughs a little. Of course Josh would think of swimming. He is part fish after all.

"Kate, Richard has stopped typing and is headed for the on-suite bathroom." Lucile shows up and tells her.

"Boys, you know the drill. Go get him." Kate tells her sons.

"Yea, come on Guinness, come on Maggie, help us go get dad." And the boys take off with the dogs passing them easily. While Kate goes back to making dinner.

Shortly Kate can hear. "Come on dad." And with the dogs barking. Kate looks and sees her sons each with one of Rick's arms in their hands pulling him along with the dogs herding them all her way.

"I'm not done boys." Rick complains.

"The dining room table boys." Kate tells them as they get closer.

After they shove their father into one of the chairs. "Guinness, Maggie, watch him." Kate tells the two. And the two promptly sit inches away from Rick and watch him.

About ten minutes later Kate puts a plate and something to drink on the table in front of him and has the boys come get theirs. And Kate soon joins them.

Rick has inhaled his food in record time and starts to get up after chugging down his drink. However Guinness and Maggie have other ideas.

"It's ok you two. He can go." Kate tells them.

"Yea, you heard the boss lady. I can ,… BUURP!" Rick slaps his hand over his mouth. "Excuse me." Rick tells them all while listening to his sons giggle.

"Richard Edgar Crystal?" Kate questions.

"Sorry, kinda slipped out." Rick tries to explain with a please don't shoot me face. And hurry's off to his study to continue writing.

The boys are also soon done. "May we be excused?" They ask.

"What is today?" Kate questions them both.

Looking at her funny. "Monday." Josh answers softly.

"And tomorrow is?" Kate asks another question.

"Tuesday." Will answer's this time leaving off the all to obvious 'DUH'.

"Care to revise your answer?" Kate questions. "Tomorrow is what again?"

The boys are silent for a moment. "Trash day?"

"And that means today is what again?"

With their heads hanging low. "Poop pick up day."

"As soon as you are done and it is in the trash in the garage AND the bin is at the street. Then yes, you are excused." Kate tells them.

And the boys start to leave. "And where is my kiss?" Kate asks them put out that she did not get one.

"Ooops." And they are back and Kate gets her kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" Kate tells them as she watches them head for the stairs and the green patch filled with dog poop up on the roof. Where there is a doggie door allowing the dogs access to the roof and their spot to be good dogs.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

Lucile is back after just a few minutes with possible locations for their Family Christmas Vacation on a beach somewhere. Private enough for Kate and Natalie and their plans for their respective husbands and still have something for everyone else to do.

"Lucile, Natalie only just mentioned it a little while ago." Kate is surprised. Though she should be getting used to it by now. "Can you send them to her? I'll try and get Rick to look at the list after he comes out of hiding." Kate tells her.

"Information sent." Lucile tells her.

Since Rick is barely even on this planet at the moment. And the boys are doing their duty. Might as well look at the list now. Maybe she can steer Rick into one over the others.

**Frgate Island Private, Seychelles**

Within one of the only paradises in the world still largely untouched by tourism lies an island that would make any hermit salivate. Remote in the Indian Ocean, Frgate Island and its 16-villa resort define luxury, comfort and best of all, privacy. The white sands and hidden coves are perfect for honeymooners and those who would rather discover their own pleasures rather than being waited on hand and foot.

To really enjoy the sun, surf and sand here, you must also appreciate nature and the locals' respect for it. Every activity keeps the fragile ecosystem in mind, so, if you enjoy low-impact touring and only the purest all-natural food products, this exquisite land is for you.

**Must-see:** The underwater world as you scuba-dive at Chimney Rocks, north of Frgate.

- Home to 2000 free-roaming Giant Aldabra Tortoises  
- Safeguarding the nests of hundreds of endangered Hawksbill Turtles  
- Having saved the "Seychelles Magpie Robin" from extinction  
- Rehabilitation of indigenous forest with ten thousands of trees planted  
- A sanctuary to hundred thousands of tropical birds, more than 100 species

- 16 beautifully crafted Residences (400-700 sqm) with grand private pools  
- The Banyan Hill Estate on a secluded peninsula  
- Exclusive whole island rental available  
- 7 beaches, one frequently voted "most beautiful in the world"  
- A private inland harbour & Yacht Club with PADI Dive Centre  
- Innovative cuisine inspired by exotic fruits & vegetables grown in our own plantation  
- Infinite romantic dining venues on the island, including our unique "Tree House"  
- A charming, historic chapel for your most special celebration  
- Inspiring natural outdoor playground for children

- The ultimate in privacy, secluded and secure

Banyan Hill Estate (for clan Crystal, including the boys and clan Douglas)

This secluded residence is almost a resort on its own, residing on its own plateau on the eastern side of the island and is reached by a private path. Views from the residence take in the ocean, beaches, marina and the island's lush landscape. Inside, there's an 1,100sq m open-plan living area with an extra lounge. The large terrace has a private infinity pool, seating area and fully equipped kitchen. There are three separate villas for bedrooms – each sleeps two and is 70sq m. Located along the cliffside, they all have a veranda, bathroom, TV, CD/DVD player and minibar. This suite comes with a chef, dedicated butlers and its own buggy.

Private Pool Twin Residence (One each for Don/Jenn and Tom/Emily and Alexis/Ray)

This 650–700sqm Private Pool Twin Residence (one with twin beds) is nestled into the coastline, with views of the Indian Ocean and the lush tropical gardens. The Residence has a secluded terrace with an infinity pool, Jacuzzi, daybeds and a dining pavilion. The Residence has a dining room and lounge and both bedrooms have ensuite bathrooms. Guests are offered iPod docks, a DVD and CD player, flatscreen TV, minibar, tea- and coffee-making facilities a safe and a refrigerated bar. Residences also have an appointed butler and guests can zip around on a solar-powered island buggy.

**Hideaway Island, Vanuatu**

The name of this South Pacific Island says it all — it truly is a hideaway. Though most of the spots in this vast area are considered paradise, only a select few offer unique lodging and few tourists. This one on Vanuatu is special, as it is small enough to tour the perimeter on foot, but large enough to accommodate a honeymooning couple for weeks at a time.

The water is your primary source of fun, as it remains a perfect 81°F all year long. Scuba-dive and snorkel outside one of the 14 bungalows and condos that line the beach, then hit the Hideaway Restaurant, which offers the best seafood caught the same day at this marine sanctuary.

**Must-do:** Take advantage of all the freebies offered on the island; free lunchtime snorkeling and boating tours are the best.

**Georgia**: Georgia is famous for beach vacations. The secluded beaches of Georgia beckon the romantic lovers to enjoy the oceanfront honeymoon spots. Lovers can land in the beautiful Tybee Island which has some laid-back vacation spots. Holdings hands of your partner you can walk through the three-mile long beach. The view of the endless sea will refresh you and you can share the deepest feelings of your heart.

Jekyll islands, Georgia can be termed as the most beautiful honeymoon locations in USA. It is situated midway between Savannah and Jacksonville. Discover the unspoilt beauty of the woodlands and the island beaches. The beauty of the beaches, the grassy lands, the dense forests, the sunsets behind the palm trees and the deep valleys is simply amazing.

You can visit the National Historic Landmark District. The active honeymooner can enjoy sports like kayaking, biking, golf, tennis or soccer. The nature lover should enjoy sea-turtle walks while viewing the birds and dolphins.

Hilton Bora Bora Nui Resort & Spa Bora Bora, French Polynesia

Nestled on a power-white beach and a crystal blue lagoon, Hilton Bora Bora Nui Resort & Spa invites newlyweds to revel in post-wedding privacy in bungalows perched above the lagoon on high stilts. Take a romantic dip or snorkel anytime right from your bungalow's swimming platform. And with full views of the lagoon, catch a surreal sunrise without leaving your bungalow. Couples can relax and be pampered at the resort's Hina Spa that overlooks the lagoon with breathtaking panoramic views.

**What's Cool:** Watch tropical fish swim below you from the glass floor panels in the overwater bungalows.

KING ROYAL OVERWATER VILLA

Relax in this 135m²/1453sq. ft. villa and marvel at stunning lagoon views from your private water-side balcony and watch Bora Bora's vast array of exotic marine life float past the glass floor viewing panels. Choose this beautiful suite for its unique location and indulge with your own private whirlpool on the deck. Luxuriate in the elegant Italian marble bathroom or stay entertained in the separate seating area with satellite TV and internet access (WiFi and cable).

Trincomalee, Sri Lanka

At the Jungle Beach Resort, near Trincomalee, on Sri Lanka's eastern shore, guests experience both the exotic allure of the forest and the placid temptations of an unspoiled far-flung seashore. On 10 acres of private reserve, set between the Indian Ocean and a lagoon, Jungle Beach offers water-view rooms, beach villas and cabins set deep in the jungle landscape. All accommodations get outfitted with local artifacts and regional cotton-covered furnishings to give visitors a true sense of place..

After an hour of watching what Lucile had found on the projection screen in the living room, Kate now had two favorites in mind.

First - **Frgate Island Private, Seychelles, **Because it was a lot more private for what Natalie and herself had in mind. And still give someplace for the boys to go.

Second - Hilton Bora Bora Nui Resort & Spa, Because they could all get the same type of room and maybe be clustered all together. Just a short walk or swim between any of them.

The other offerings were nice, just not what Kate had in mind when Natalie brought it up.

"Lucile can you add a note about my first and second choices to Natalie along with hotel room option suggestions?" Kate asks.

"Information sent. I have added a note that at present there is space available at the Fragte Island Private, Seychelles. However that may change soon. If you select this location your reservation will fill the islands accommodations." Lucile warns her.

"DAMN!" If Kate waits to consult with everyone they may lose out. And if she orders the reservations now and it's not what everyone wants, …. "Ok Lucile make the reservations at Fragte Island for everyone. If I like it Natalie is likely to like it, and we'll just have to convince everyone else. Thanks Lucile. I don't know what we would do without you." Kate tells her and means it.

"How goes the design on the satellite system?" Kate changes the subject.

Lucile shows herself not far from Kate. "I'm having trouble with the real time communication system."

"The time delay due to the distances involved." Kate guesses.

"Yes, I have looked at establishing a signal booster/repeater to be located in orbit of various moons within the system. However this still leaves a fairly large gap in coverage that I'm so far unable to compensate for." Lucile informs her.

"Have you considered lasers? Like a fiber optic cable, just without the cable?" Kate asks.

"Actually I have. However while the satellites themselves will be stationary, the receivers for the lasers would not be." Lucile explains.

"When I travel my phone will change towers as I move in and out of range. Can you do something similar?" Kate asks, not really understanding the dynamics of what Lucile is trying to do.

"I'm afraid the differences are too many to actually. …" And Lucile goes silent.

"You've got something, don't you?" Kate asks.

Lucile just smiles back. "Perhaps. I need to complete the design parameters and run a number of simulations first. Thank you Kate, that was very helpful." And Lucile disappears.

"You're welcome." Kate says to empty space. "I guess." Not really sure what she had done.

It was time for the boys to be in bed anyway and they had school tomorrow. At least it sounded like they would put up less of a fight tomorrow.

With the boys in bed Kate went to check up on Rick. Finding him back in his study madly typing away. "I could be standing here buck naked and you wouldn't notice, would you?" Kate tells him and gets no response. "Yea, that's what I thought." So she heads for the bathroom to take a shower.

However while she is in the shower Kate is missing have Rick in the shower with her. So once done she dresses only in one of Rick's shirts and then heads for his study.

Kate slips around behind him and runs her hands along his shoulders. "Rick." She coos out into his ear. Not getting his attention. Kate decides to nibble on his ear. "Rick." Whispers into his ear. Finally getting a sound out of him she applies a little more incentive by running her hands down his chest and giving his nipples a little twist.

Kate finally has his attention and pulls him up and escorts him into the bedroom where she helps strip him of his clothes. Then pushes him down onto the bed and climbs in after him.

Come morning Kate finds herself wrapped around a still sleeping Rick. Content she snuggles in a little closer happy that she lured him out of his study last night. However someone needs to get the boys up and ready for school and it looks like it's going to be her this morning.

Kate was right it turned out, the boys were eager to get to school. They were excited about their teacher and what they were going to play during lunch this time.

By the time Kate is back home she finds that Rick has apparently showered and is now back in his study madly typing again. Groaning she heads for her course work for her first class.

It's lunch and Kate has eaten and Rick is still in his study oblivious to the rest of the world so she decides to load up Guinness and Maggie into the car and heads for the park to walk the dogs.

While walking the dogs she runs across a young 30 something guy out running who slows down to walk with her. Kate would really like for him to run on because she is not liking his questions. Good thing she used to be a homicide detective because her detective alarms are going off.

It's only when he finally lays a hand on her that she quickly uses her advantage and has him on his stomach with his arm held up against his back as far up as she can get it to go. "Guinness, Maggie." And the dogs lean down and growl in his ears. One on each side.

He is now cussing and cursing about what he is going to do to her if she doesn't release him. While still holding onto his arm and with her knee in his back Kate pulls out her cell phone and dials 911. Within three minutes there are three cruisers with six officers there to take him away.

He complained the entire time and was threatening law suits the entire time. However Kate knew her rights and how to handle uniforms and how to talk to them. Kate was not worried about this guy ever giving her trouble again.

Giving Guinness and Maggie some loving along with a few dog biscuits that Kate had brought with her, she was glad to have them. That idiot had underestimated her and her dogs. And he was going to pay a price.

Getting back home Kate found Rick out of his office and sitting on the sectional watching the early news.

"Hey does this mean you are done?" Kate is hopeful.

"Yup all done. I sent it into the publisher for editing and review on-line about an hour ago." Rick tells her and gets up to give Kate a quick kiss. "Where did you go?"

"I took the dogs to the park for a nice walk." Kate tells him leaving out the jerk.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. How about two out of three odd/even at the pool table? Loser cooks dinner?" Rick offers.

"You are on. But if you put anything funny in my dinner after you lose you are so going to pay for it." Kate tells him.

"Oh, … Ok little miss boring." Rick is bummed since he had big plans.

Smiling Kate heads down the stairs for the pool table.

Three games later Kate is sitting at the counter watching Rick like a hawk that he follows the recipe and does not add something weird to her dinner that Rick is making for her and the boys after she picks them up from school.

Buffalo Chicken and Potatoes

Ranch dressing and cream of celery soup offsets the spice from buffalo wing sauce in a satisfying, meat-and-potatoes casserole.

1 1/4 lb boneless skinless chicken breasts, cut into 1-inch strips 1/3 cup buffalo wing sauce 6 cups frozen (thawed) southern-style hash brown potatoes 1 cup ranch or blue cheese dressing 1/2 cup shredded Cheddar cheese (2 oz) 1 can (10 oz) condensed cream of celery soup 1/2 cup corn flake crumbs 2 tablespoons butter or margarine, melted 1/4 cup chopped green onions (3 to 4 medium)


	10. Chapter 10

Discontinue

My Beta reader tells me that the story has no direction. Doesn't like where I'm taking Alexis's character. Or Kate's character either for that matter.

I was wondering if I had gone too far in what I was writing. It would appear that I was correct.

I will be dropping this story. So few people are reading it anyway and for those that are, my apologies.

Enjoy the Holidays everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Discontinue

My Beta reader tells me that the story has no direction. Doesn't like where I'm taking Alexis's character. Or Kate's character either for that matter.

I was wondering if I had gone too far in what I was writing. It would appear that I was correct.

I will be dropping this story. So few people are reading it anyway and for those that are, my apologies.

Enjoy the Holidays everyone.


End file.
